


Command Clones Commentary

by Forestgreengirl



Series: Clone Wars Chatfics [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi are QPP, CC-6454 | Ponds & Mace Windu are QPP, Chatlog, Chatting & Messaging, Clone Rights, Curly haired Rex rights, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Group chat, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kamino, Order 66, Platonic Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships, You get to decide if canon is real or not here, chatfic, theyre in a war okay-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestgreengirl/pseuds/Forestgreengirl
Summary: Even Clone Commanders need to relax. What’s better then bantering with your brothers? Absolutely roasting them.Or(Theres a lack of chatfics in this fandom and I’m going to fix that.
Relationships: Alpha 17 & CC-2224 | Cody, CC-1004 | Gree & CC-6454 | Ponds, CC-1010 | Fox & CC-6454 | Ponds, CC-1010 | Fox & Thorn, CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos, CC-2224 | Cody & Boba Fett, CC-2224 | Cody & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-5052 | Bly & CC-2224 | Cody, CC-5052 | Bly & CC-2224 | Cody & CC-6454 | Ponds & CT-7567 | Rex & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-5052 | Bly & CC-6454 | Ponds, CC-6454 | Ponds & Mace Windu, CT-7567 | Rex & CC-3636 | Wolffe, THERES ALOT OF FRIENDSHIPS OKAY
Series: Clone Wars Chatfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787128
Comments: 304
Kudos: 959
Collections: Starwarschats





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> no copyright claims!!

**[CC-3636 has added CC-5052, CC-2224, CC-1010, CT-411, CT-7567 to “wolffes bitches]**

_ CC-2224: What the kriff Wolffe _

_ CC-2224: I’m busy  _

_ CT-7567: he's in general kenobi’s quarters  _

_ CC-5052: he's what  _

_ CT-411: Is Cody finally getting some?? _

_ CC-3636: ;0 _

_ CC-2224: Literally shut up we are drinking tea and discussing battle plans  _

_ CT-7567: Cody you hate tea _

_ CC-2224: I do not, some of these flavours are lovely. _

_ CT-7567: it tastes like leaves dipped in hot water  _

_ CC-2224: not always  _

_ CC-5052: is it a Jedi thing to really like tea???  _

_ CT-411: probably. general windu likes it too  _

_ CC-2224: they gave excellent taste :)  _

_ CC-3636: whipped _

_ CT- 7567: liar  _

_ CC-2224: Shut up. Why did you make this Wolffe _

_ CC-2224: I hate our stupid names oh god  _

**[CC-2224 changed their name to ‘the oldest’]**

**[CC-3636 changed their name to ‘the best brother’]**

**[CT-7567 changed their name to ‘lets Rex some droids’]**

**[CT-411 changed their name to ‘Ponds’**

_ The best brother: ribbit  _

_ Ponds: stop  _

_ Ponds: Alpha-17 said you couldnt do that to me anymore _

_ The best brother: well Alpha-17 isnt here and YOU’RE secretly a frog _

_ Ponds: IM NOT  _

_ The best brother: the others arent on  _

_ The best brother: GET ON HIS LOSERS OR IM CHANGING YOUR NAMES _

_ CC-5052: oh god oh fuck  _

_ [ _ **CC-5052 changed their name to ‘Bly’]**

_ The best brother: boring _

**[CC-1010 changed their name to The Actual Oldest]**

_ The Actual Oldest: Cody why do you always do this _

_ The Actual Oldest: We all know I’m the actual oldest _

_ The oldest: You are Not  _

_ The oldest: I was decanted first _

_ The Actual Oldest: You were not _

_ The Actual Oldest: We all know im older, accept it _

_ The oldest: never. _

**[The Actual Oldest changed ‘The Oldest’ name to ‘baby brother’**

_ Baby brother: excuse you  _

_ Baby brother: bitch. _

_ The Actual Oldest: yeah? Bite me.  _

_ Baby brother: No I’m not Wolffe  _

_ The best brother: OI  _

_ The best brother: RUDE  _

_ Baby brother: we all know its true  _

_ Bly: Wolffe we literally remember you biting us during training _

_ Lets rex some droids: he what _

_ Bly: I keep forgetting Rex wasnt with us during the whole time on Kamino _

_ The oldest: its bc he fits in so well with us  _

_ The Actual Oldest: and because Cody practically adopted him the moment he could  _

_ The oldest: listen,,  _

_ Ponds: anyway _

_ Ponds: Yeah Wolffe used to bite used to bit people if he was pissed of or we were sparring _

_ The best brother: BULLSHIT  _ _   
  
_

_ The best brother: I barely touched you  _

_ The oldest: Wolffe I used to have teeth marks in my actual arm  _

_ The Actual Oldest: you took a chunk out of my arm once  _

_ The best brother: I did not, you’re all just weak _

_ The best brother: if I hypothetically did; it’s because you deserved it  _

_ The best brother: you two were assholes growing up _

_ The Actual Oldest: says you, I didn’t start fights 24/7  _

_ The oldest: I’m going to eat your teeth  _

_ The best brother: HEY WHAT THE FUCK _

_ Bly: Cody I didn't need that mental image thanks  _

_ The oldest: xoxoxoxoxoxoxo _

_ The oldest: you’re welcome  _

_ Ponds: literally why are you like this  _

_ The oldest: I’m traumatised  _

_ The Actual Oldest: lol mood _

_ Bly: can you kids lighten up please _

_ The Actual Oldest: I’m older than you  _

_ The oldest: me too _

_ The Actual Oldest: no you’re wrong  _

_ Ponds: you’re literally not  _

_ Bly: sorry Buddy, you’re not  _

_ the oldest: how dare you _

__

**[lets rex some stuff changed ‘the best brother’ name to ‘feral’]**

_ feral: I trusted you Rex _

_ Lets rex some stuff: thats your problem  _

_ The oldest: im so proud  _

**[lets rex some stuff changed ‘the oldest’ name to tooth fairy]**

_ Tooth fairy: nvm _

_ Ponds: what the kriff is a tooth fairy  _

_ Lets rex some stuff: im not actually sure _

_ Lets rex some stuff: General Skywalker told us about a myth creature from tatooine that used to come and take kids teeth that had fallen out and leave small bits of food instead _

_ The Actual Oldest: What the kriff is your general on  _

_ Lets rex some stuff: everything all at once  _

_ The Actual Oldest: God I wish that was me  _

_ Bly: what  _

_ Tooth fairy: Fox,, you okay there dude? _

_ The Actual Oldest: always  _

_ Ponds: Fox im across the hall from you  _

_ Ponds: youre literally crying  _

_ The Actual Oldest: thats just because I have to forge the Chancellers signature for the 7th kriffing time  _

_ The Actual Oldest: he has secretaries, he has hands _

_ The Actual Oldest: I’m just supposed to be defending him from threats _

_ The Actual Oldest: how did this happen _

_ The Actual Oldest: I’m a commander  _

_ Ponds: damb, I just have to protect Mace and stab things _

_ Feral: mace??? _

_ Ponds: General Windu _

_ Feral: What even is your relationship with him honestly _

_ Lets rex some stuff: are you more of a bly or a cody  _

_ Bly: HEY  _

_ Tooth fairy: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN _

_ Lets rex some stuff: have you accepted your feelings for your general or are you repressing them  _

_ Bly: /softly but with feeling/ hey  _

_ Tooth fairy: Echo told me where you are _

_ Tooth fairy: I’m coming for your kriffing kneecaps  _

_ Lets rex some stuff: HEY WAIT NO _

_ Feral: f in chat for Rex _

_ The Actual Oldest: F. _

_ Bly: F  _

_ Ponds: f but also fuck Rex _

_ Lets rexs come stuff: IM RUNNING  _

_ Feral: run little brother run  _

_ Feral: anyway Ponds you never answered our question _

_ Ponds: I know  _

_ Feral: huh  _

_ Feral: answer it bro  _

_ Ponds: I’m older than you technically I can do what I want  _

_ Feral: no _

_ Bly: answer the question Ponds _

_ Ponds: I don't get crushes like you guys _

_ Ponds: Mace is simply a good friend and general _

_ Feral: hmmm _

_ Feral: valid  _

_ Bly: Thats valid  _

_ The Actual Oldest: youre a bitch but youre valid  _

_ Ponds: thanks fox youre so nice to me  _

_ Ponds: Im rlly feeling the love  _

_ The Actual Oldest: <3 doing my duty as the oldest _

_ Tooth fairy: youre not the oldest _

_ The Actual Oldest: yes I am  _

_ Bly: Cody,, youre younger than all of us  _

_ Bly: excluding Rex _

_ Feral: theyre baby  _

_ Tooth fairy: HEY _

_ Lets rex some stuff: HEY  _

_ The Actual Oldest: sucks to suck lol  _

_ Tooth fairy: I hate this kriffing family  _

_ Feral: we hate u too <3  _

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no copyright claims!!

_ Feral: all im saying is that that’s probably why we turned out like this  _

_ Ponds: you mean why Cody turned out like this  _

_ tooth fairy: OI _

_ tooth fairy: I have done nothing wrong ever  _

_ Feral: you once got me so drunk and tried to push me off the bunks  _

_ tooth fairy: lol yeah that was hilarious  _

_ Feral: FOR YOU _

_ feral: I HAD A CONCUSSION  _

_ tooth fairy: you’ve had a concussion before??? _

_ Bly: wha-  _

_ Feral: YEAH?? YOU DON'T BUILD UP AN IMMUNITY  _

_ tooth fairy: oh  _

_ tooth fairy: can Jedi build up immunity to concussions?  _

_ Bly: no??? who told you that??? _

_ tooth fairy: I’ll be back _

_ Ponds: is he-  _

_ Ponds: is he okay??? _

_ Ponds:  _ **@lets Rex some stuff**

_ Let’s Rex some stuff: huh _

_ Let’s Rex some stuff: oh yeah he’s fine _

_ Let’s Rex some stuff: General Kenobi isn’t about to be tho lol  _

_ The Actual Oldest: will this cause me to have to do more paperwork  _

_ Let’s Rex some stuff: no General kenobi is just about to have his ass kicked by Cody _

_ Ponds: why? _

_ Let’s Rex some stuff: he told Cody that Jedi can build up immunities to certain injuries to avoid going to medical _

_ Feral: and Cody-  _

_ Feral: and Cody believed him??? _

_ Bly: love is blinding _

_ The Actual Oldest: you would know. _

_ Feral: absolute himbo energy  _

_ Bly: OI _

_ Bly: what did I do to deserve this??? _

_ tooth fairy: everything  _

_ Bly: you’re such a rude little shit, what the fuck  _

_ tooth fairy: learned from the best _

_ Ponds: I forgot you were actually p close to the OG _

_ tooth fairy: I was talking about Fox but you’re right I was  _

_ tooth fairy: what legend, he taught me how to stab people _

_ Bly: you were a child why was he teaching you that _

_ tooth fairy: shits and giggles  _

**[Bly changed ‘tooth fairy’ name to ‘stab’]**

_ stab: thank you  _

_ stab: shoot first ask questions later  _

_ Ponds: why doesn’t your General hate you  _

_ stab: I’m too likeable  _

_ stab: and its too late to send me back I know too much _

_ Let’s Rex some stuff: can confirm _

_ Let’s Rex some stuff: we’ve seen some things _

_ stab: fun fact!! Rex got force-thrown into an army of droids  _

_ Bly: he WHAT _

_ The Actual Oldest: we’ve all wanted to throw Rex  _

_ let’s Rex some stuff: FIRST OF ALL RUDE  _

_ Let’s Rex some stuff: second of all _

_ Let’s Rex some stuff: I didn’t get a warning??? He just threw me  _

_ Let’s Rex some stuff: my life flashed before my eyes  _

_ stab: it was kind of funny  _

_ Let’s Rex some stuff: no it wasn’t, I nearly broke my ribs _

_ stab: it was a little bit funny doe  _

_ The Actual Oldest: what the fuck goes on in your battalions  _

_ Ponds: I keep forgetting you aren’t on the front lines _

_ stab: it shows _

_ The Actual Oldest: okay first of all; Cody I’m revoking your rights, second of all I just get to drown in paperwork _

_ stab: I never had rights we’re clones  _

_ stab: and he also gets to be repressed!! _

_ Bly: oh shit  _

_ The Actual Oldest: I’m not repressed wtf  _

_ stab: unless _

_ feral: you kinda are just a bit Ori’vod  _

_ The Actual Oldest: literally why are you both so kriffing rude _

_ feral: we learnt it from you  _

_ The Actual Oldest: see if I ever share my alcohol with you again  _

_ stab: I just have my troops give me some of the illegally brewed moonshine  _

_ Bly: wouldnt General Kenobi ban it??? _

_ stab: not if I give him some _

_ stab: mans almost an entire alcoholic  _

_ let’s Rex some stuff: he has to deal with anakin  _

_ Let’s Rex some stuff: I think I’m getting grey hairs _

_ Feral: now you and Fox match! _

_ The Actual Oldest: why is it bully Fox hours _

_ stab: it’s always bully fox hours  _

_ The Actual Oldest: exactly, you’re so fucking rude to me  _

_ stab: its because your face fills me with rage _

_ Ponds: c-cody  _

_ Bly: Cody,, vod’ika _

_ The Actual Adult: WE HAVE THE SAME FACE FUCKER  _

_ stab: no I’m better looking  _

_ feral: YOU ARE N O T  _

_ stab: doubt  _

_ feral: fucker this is why nobody likes you  _

_ stab: my general likes me  _

_ stab: WAIT  _

_ feral: FINALLY YOU ADMIT IT  _

_ stab: I CONFESS TO NOTHING  _

_ feral: I'M GOING TO CHOKE YOU OUT CONFESS  _

_ stab: YOU CAN'T DO SHIT  _

_ Ponds: it’s just like we’re back on Kamino :’)  _

_ Bly: :’) _

_ Let’s Rex some stuff: :’)  _

_ The Actual Oldest: wheres my wine  _

_ Ponds: Fox are you okay  _

_ The Actual Oldest: I don’t even know what that word means  _

_ Bly: wha-  _

_ Bly: Fox please get some therapy  _

_ The Actual Oldest: literally where am I getting the time for that  _

_ Ponds: that’s not healthy  _

_ The Actual Oldest: we’re clones bred from battle none of us are healthy  _

_ Ponds: that do be hitting doe _

_ Let’s Rex some stuff: it’s true but you shouldn’t say it _

_ Bly: where did Cody and Wolffe go _

_ Let’s Rex some stuff: Cody is angrily texting on his Comm from where I can see him so I think they’re arguing in DMs _

_ Ponds: Jesus Christ _

_ Ponds: do they ever get along  _

_ Bly: when they’re hitting stuff in battle they do??? _

_ Ponds: you can really tell they’re the youngest of the batch  _

_ Ponds: excluding Rex bc you’re an honorary batchmate  _

_ Let’s Rex some stuff: thanks  _

**[Bly changed ‘feral’ to ‘baby brother 1’]**

**[Bly changed ‘stab’ to ‘baby brother 2’]**

_ Ponds: oh my god they’re going to kill you  _

_ Bly: no they’re not, they wouldn’t dare _

_ Bly: they respect me too much _

_ Ponds: that’s true you’re an absolute demon when pissed off  _

_ Bly: :D _

_ The Actual Oldest: it’s always the quiet ones  _

_ baby brother 1: HEY WHAT DOES THIS MEAN  _

_ baby brother 2: HOW DARE YOU _

_ baby brother 2: IM NOT A BABY  _

_ Bly: you two fight like toddlers  _

_ baby brother 1: WE DO NOT  _

_ baby brother 2: WE DO NOT  _

_ Ponds: doubt  _

_ Ponds: I have vivid memories you shitheads  _

_ baby brother 1: excuse you I’m a delight  _

_ baby brother 2: yeah ^^^^ _

_ The Actual Oldest: you’re something alright  _

_ let’s Rex some stuff: General kenobi looks concerned at the face Cody is pulling rn  _

_ Ponds: it just be like that sometimes  _

_ Bly: it do  _

_ baby brother 2: IT DON'T  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this!! I’m making myself snicker when writing these- 
> 
> I’m contemplating whether to make Codywan romantic, or queer-platonic; both are tempting. I might leave it more gen for a while and focus on friendships 
> 
> Come scream at me on Tumblr!! (@forestgreengirl) 
> 
> \- forestgreengirl


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no copyright

_ Bly: Cody,, _

_ Baby brother 2: what  _

_ Bly: What the fuck happened today  _

_ Ponds: ???? _

_ Baby brother 2: what did I do this time  _

_ Bly: we were talking to you?? And you just stood still?? You didn't even move _

_ The Actual Oldest: ah  _

_ Ponds: you doing okay there Cody _

_ Baby brother 2: i'm doing excellent  _

_ Bly: general kenobi waved his hand in front of your face and everything _

_ Baby brother 2: yeah  _

_ Baby brother 2: i'm good, I’ve just had 9 cups of caf this morning _

_ Bly: you've w haT _

_ Ponds: Cody it's like,, 11 _

_ Baby brother 2: I have shit to do  _

_ Ponds: You’re going to have a heart attack _

_ Baby brother: god I kriffing hope so  _

_ The Actual Oldest: vibe _

_ Baby brother 1: i've said it before and I’ll say it again _

_ Baby brother 1: Are either of you two okay?? _

_ The Actual Oldest: do I look like i'm okay _

_ Baby brother 2: I feel like my skin is vibrating  _

_ Bly: wha- _

_ Bly: GO TO MEDICAL _

_ Baby brother 2: No Thanks, they're busy enough as they are _

_ Baby brother 2: Im good ill just go work it off _

**[private message]**

_ Ponds: I’m worried about Cody, something isn't right with him _

_ Bly: yeah, same with Fox, none of them seem particularly There  _

_ Ponds: Yeah, it feels alot like when Scratch got taken _

_ Ponds: You remember that right? _ _   
  
_

_ Bly: yeah course I do, it's Wolffe that doesn't really remember what happened, he repressed it. _

_ Ponds: mhm, but you remember that's when Cody and Wolffe started fighting a lot, Cody stopped going by Kote. _

_ Bly: yeah and Fox drunk too much moonshine and refused to talk to us  _

_ Ponds: im worried this war is destroying them quicker than they can be fixed  _

_ Bly: yeah.. Man fuck this war _

_ Ponds: ha, yeah. _

**[Wolffe’s Bitches]**

_ Baby brother 1: but it was not my fault and you have no evidence  _

_ The Actual Oldest: I literally have holo-recordings of it  _

_ Baby brother 1: you do not _

_ The Actual Oldest: I do so  _

**[baby brother 1 changed ‘The Actual Oldest’ to ‘Security Camera’]**

  
  


_ Security Camera: Excuse You _

**[Security Camera changed ‘baby brother 1’ to ‘kick a child’]**

_ Ponds: Wolffe did what _

_ Security Camera: kicked a child, I have proof  _

_ Kick a child: I DIDN'T  _ _   
  
_

_ Bly: what the FUCK wolffe _

_ Kick a child: I kicked a VOD not a CHILD _

_ Ponds: o h  _

_ Kick a child: they just happened to be a shiny that got sent out too early _

_ Bly: oh my god _

_ Bly: WHY DID U KICK THEM _

_ Ponds: they're a Baby  _

_ Kick a child: listen,, listen  _

_ Ponds: i'm listening _

_ Kick a child: they said something snide about Cody  _

_ Kick a child: I had no choice other than kick _

_ Bly: sometimes violence is the answer :) _

_ Ponds: BLY NO  _

_ Ponds: as much as I want to kick them _

_ Ponds: we Can't kick our men  _

_ Kick a child: we can't?? _

_ Kick a child: fuck them kids bro  _

_ Ponds: no. its bad for morale  _

_ Kick a child: buir said its okay _

_ Bly: who  _

_ Security Camera: Wolffe I hate to tell you  _

_ Security Camera: but Jango is like,, super dead _

_ Kick a child: I MEANT GENERAL KOON  _

_ Bly: a;sl;das  _

_ Ponds: oh my god  _

_ Ponds: Bly you good?? _ _   
  
_

_ Bly: wolffe!! When did you get close enough to your general to call him Buir  _

_ Kick a child: ,,he's planning to adopt the wolfpack after the war _

_ Bly: what the kriff that's so cute  _

_ Ponds: what a legend  _

_ Bly: I can’t believe you’re actually making attachments  _

_ Bly: and not just biting everyone :’) _

_ Bly: they grow up so quickly  _

_ Kick a child: shut up _

_ Security Camera: as much as i'm usually happy he's not saying anything, does anyone else find it strange that we haven’t heard from Rex for ages?? _

_ Bly: yeah _

_ Ponds: Mace mentioned him and the 501st being on a mission with a temporary general? _

_ Bly: what general?? _

_ Ponds: General Krell I think  _

_ Kick a child: is he a good general?? _

_ Ponds: he's a Jedi  _

_ Kick a child: that doesn't really mean much to me  _

_ Kick a child: is Rex going to be safe? _

_ Ponds: I don't know, Mace hasn't said anything concerning yet  _

_ Bly: he better be okay _

_ Bly: if he's not.. We need to keep an eye on both Rex and Cody _

_ Bly: when one goes off the rails, the other follows  _

_ Security Camera: I hate the little shits, but they are our brothers _

_ Ponds: we’ll take care of them, don't worry _

_ Kick a child: when Rex comes back from his mission, we should see if we can all get a day off and go out drinking or smth  _

_ Bly: that's not actually a bad idea _

_ Security Camera: I do really love drinking _

_ Ponds: yes we know, you're an alcoholic _

_ Security Camera: mayhaps  _

_ Ponds: but yeah, it'll be good to all get together  _

_ Bly: the war is rlly fucking us over lol _

_ Kick a child: congrats!! You just described our life  _

_ Ponds: ouch  _

_ Kick a child: mayhaps we can finally convince Cody to tell us what's going on with him and Kenobi  _

_ Kick a child: at the very least I want more blackmail _

_ Security Camera: you are a terrible brother  _

_ Kick a child: <3  _

_ Baby brother 2: guys  _

_ Bly: what's wrong? _

_ Security Camera: What's happened? _

_ Baby brother 2: I think somethings wrong with Rex _

_ Kick a child: oh  _

_ Ponds: kriff _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha :) the calm before the storm hehe
> 
> Come chat/send prompts on my tumblr!! (@forestgreengirl)
> 
> \- forestgreengirl


	4. Rex is hiding things, and apparently has a praise kink

_ Bly: has anyone heard from Rex or Cody yet?? _

_ Ponds: Not yet no _

_ Kick a child: they just dropped that and dipped huh _

_ Security Camera: Stop whining you little shit _

_ Kick a child: shut the fuck up  _

_ Bly: glad to see things are carrying on like usual  _

_ Ponds: where would we be if Wolffe wasn’t throwing a temper tantrum  _

_ Security Camera: living our best lives  _

_ kick a child: YOURE SUCH A RUDE BASTARD _

_ Security Camera: perhaps  _

_ Let’s Rex some stuff: I thought Cody was the family bastard  _

_ Baby brother 2: OI _

_ kick a child: wow _

_ kick a child: Rex’s first message in a week and it’s to roast Cody _

_ kick a child: what a legend  _

_ Bly: how are you feeling, Rex? _

_ kick a child: yeah! how are you doing vod’ika? _

_ let’s Rex some stuff: I’m fine  _

_ kick a child: you sure about that?  _

_ let’s Rex some stuff: of course I’m sure about it _

_ Security Camera: You don't sound fine.  _

_ Let’s Rex some stuff: oh yeah? And what would you know about that Fox? _

_ Let’s Rex some stuff: you’re never even on the front lines anymore, you don’t get it  _

_ Let’s Rex some stuff: some days I really wonder if you even care about the brothers dying around you  _

_ Baby brother 2: Rex _

_ Bly: watch your mouth Rex  _

_ Bly: we get that you’re hurting, but don’t take it out on Fox _

_ kick a child: yikes  _

_ Let’s Rex some stuff: whatever  _

_ Baby brother 2: I am not above coming and sitting on you _

_ Let’s Rex some stuff: bet, you won’t  _

_ Baby brother 2: are you sure about that _

_ Ponds: Cody please do Not sit on your injured brother  _

_ Baby brother 2: if he can mouth of, he can be sat on _

_ Security Camera: that’s not hard, you manage to do it while unconscious  _

_ Baby brother 2: You’re all assholes _

_ Baby brother 2: when will you give me a break _

_ Kick a child: LMAO _

_ kick a child: in your dreams kid  _

_ Baby brother 2: WYM ‘KID’  _

_ Baby brother 2: IM OLDER THAN YOU  _

_ kick a child : LIKE SHIT YOU ARE _

_ Baby brother 2: I AM  _

_ kick a child: you’re like 5  _

_ Baby brother 2: I’m going to space you  _

_ Kick a child: can y’all hear smth?  _

_ Let’s Rex some stuff: at least some things are normal around here _

_ Security Camera: can always rely on Wolffe and Cody to start shit  _

_ Kick a child: it’s one of my many talents  _

_ Baby brother 2: your only other one being a bitch  _

_ Kick a child: we aren’t talking about you  _

**[kick a child changed ‘baby brother 2’ to ‘bitch baby’]**

_ bitch baby: god I hate you so much _

_ kick a child: uwu _

_ Security Camera: throw the whole brother away  _

_ Ponds: I have a bit of tea on Bly _

_ bitch baby: ‘tea’ _

_ kick a child: oh????  _

_ Bly: shut up _

_ Ponds: you don’t even know what I’m going to say _

_ Bly: no but I know you  _

_ bitch baby: shhh _

_ bitch baby: what’s the tea Ponds _

_ Ponds: so Mace was talking to me about the council and stuff yanno _

_ bitch baby: I don’t think he’s supposed to do that _

_ Ponds: oh like Kenobi doesn’t do the same with you  _

_ bitch baby: perhaps _

_ Ponds: anyway, Mace was telling about how he found General Secura and Bly in a cleaning closest together, while on a shared mission _

_ kick a child: OH MY GOD  _

_ bitch baby: hell yeah Bly, get some _

_ Bly: Fox and Rex are the only ones I trust _

_ Let’s Rex some stuff: Bly be like “titty warm and soft” _

_ let’s kick a child: SHSJCJSBC REX _

_ bitch baby: god I’m so fucking proud  _

_ Bly: nvm Fox is the only one I trust _

_ Security Camera: why would you let yourself get caught _

_ Security Camera: are you a rookie Bly? _

_ Ponds: shiny rookie Bly _

_ Bly: I take it back _

_ Bly: I hate each and every one of y’all  _

**[lets Rex some stuff changed ‘Bly’ to ‘shiny rookie Bly’]**

_ shiny rookie Bly: I hope each and every one of you choke _

_ bitch baby: well  _

_ bitch baby: I have some stuff on Rex and Fox as well _

_ Security Camera: no you don’t  _

_ Let’s Rex some stuff: you definitely don’t  _

_ bitch baby: do you really want to test me  _

_ kick a child: SPILL _

_ bitch baby: or I could keep it as blackmail _

_ kick a child: you don’t have that much patience  _

_ kick a child: you have an attention span of 4 minutes if we’re lucky  _

_ shiny rookie Bly: be nice Wolffe  _

_ shiny rookie Bly: Cody has at least 5 minutes if he’s had caf  _

_ bitch baby: wow I hate you so fucking much  _

_ Ponds: Cody I think you have a caffeine addiction _

_ bitch baby: it’s the only way I’m surviving this war  _

_ let’s Rex some stuff: Kenobi has started switching him to decaf sometimes _

_ bitch baby: HE'S WHAT  _

_ bitch baby: that little traitor  _

_ bitch baby: can’t trust anybody anymore  _

_ let’s Rex some stuff: careful you’re starting to sound like Fox _

_ bitch baby: just for that I’m exposing you  _

_ kick a child: owo?? _

_ Ponds: you’re cursed Wolffe _

_ shiny rookie Bly: share!! the!! tea!!! Cody!!! _

_ bitch baby: Skywalker clapped Rex on the shoulder and said he did good and Rex started crying  _

_ kick a child: god that’s a mood _

_ shiny rookie Bly: wish that was me  _

_ Security Camera: why are we talking about Rex’s praise kink _

_ kick a child: ajafjjwzjhdjw _

_ Let’s Rex some stuff: WE’RE NOT  _

_ let’s Rex some stuff: AND I WASNT CRYING _

_ bitch baby: are you sure? those were real tears _

_ Let’s Rex some stuff: I had DUST in my EYES  _

_ let’s Rex some stuff: and I think Skywalker hit a bruise  _

_ kick a child: that’s what they all say  _

_ Let’s Rex some stuff: you would know  _

_ kick a child: wow I hate u _

_ kick a child: why the fuck did Cody ever bring you back  _

_ kick a child: I should of left you in that corner  _

_ Let’s Rex some stuff: but you didn’t  _

_ kick a child: yeah I’m regretting that now I assure you  _

_ Let’s Rex some stuff: that sounds like a you problem  _

_ shiny rookie Bly: Yo Rex _

_ let’s Rex some stuff: yeah? _

_ shiny rookie Bly: glad to see you’re starting to feel better  _

_ Let’s Rex some stuff: mhm, thanks  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not good at hurt/comfort- but I hoped?? at least a bit of comfort?? the next few chapters will have like,, the major fallout don’t worry :)   
> This is your PSA that I love Wolffe, my funky little feral lad 
> 
> Come chat on tumblr!! (@forestgreengirl)


	5. Cody has a Blaster for a REASON and the everyone needs a hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let’s Rex some stuff: why did you punch the droid
> 
> bitch baby: that’s how it be 
> 
> shiny rookie Bly: no

_ let’s Rex some stuff: hey Cody what the fuck  _

_ shiny rookie Bly: ???? _

_ kick a child: what’s he done this time??  _

_ bitch baby: J DIDN'T HAVE ANOTHER CHOICE _

_ let’s Rex some stuff: YOU WERE HOLDING YOUR BLASTER  _

_ Security Camera: please tell me he didn’t punch a droid again  _

_ Let Rex some stuff: HE PUNCHED A DROID  _

_ kick a child: holy f uck _

_ shiny rookie Bly: ahcjdjsuhdj CODY _

_ bitch baby: it WORKED  _

_ Ponds: How’s your hand? _

_ bitch baby: uh _

_ bitch baby: I decline to answer  _

_ kick a child: that’s not an option _

_ bitch baby: I have rights  _

_ Security Camera: we’re not registered citizens of the republic, that doesn’t work _

_ Ponds: Rex? _

_ bitch baby: Rex don’t you dare  _

_ let’s Rex some stuff: he shattered his entire hand and wrist  _

_ kick a child: w  _

_ bitch baby: love is a lie, family means nothing _

_ Security Camera: stop being emo you little shit  _

_ shiny rookie Bly: CODY WHAT RHE FUCK _

_ kick a child: rhe _

_ bitch baby: rhe _

_ let’s Rex some stuff: rhe  _

_ Ponds: rhe _

_ Security Camera: rhe _

_ shiny rookie Bly: wow I hate you all _

_ Ponds: sure. _

_ Ponds: Cody how are you typing so quickly rn  _

_ bitch baby: spite  _

_ let’s Rex some stuff: he’s typing with the broken hand  _

_ shiny rookie Bly: WHAT  _

_ bitch baby: Rex you are such a fucking snitch  _

_ let’s Rex some stuff: uwu  _

_ bitch baby: burn  _

_ Let’s Rex some stuff: sounds fun _

_ Ponds: No.  _

_ Ponds: no fire  _

_ Security Camera: didn’t you literally set some of our bunks on fire as cadets? _

_ Ponds: that wasn’t me _

_ bitch baby: yes it was  _

_ Ponds: no proof  _

_ bitch baby: my memory  _

_ Ponds: doesn't count  _

_ Ponds: memories can be faked  _

_ bitch baby: no????? _

_ Ponds: yes  _

_ bitch baby: wheres your proof _

_ Ponds: I’m older than you  _

_ bitch baby: NO YOURE NOT  _

_ Security Camera: Yes he is  _

_ Security Camera: accept it, you’re the youngest out of all of us except for Rex _

_ Bitch baby: sorry I can’t read basic  _

_ Security Camera: I know for a fact you can _

_ Bitch baby: I don't even know what you’re saying _

_ Security Camera: That’s because you’re baby  _

_ Bitch baby: I AM NOT _

_ Security Camera: I thought you couldn’t read _

_ Kick a child: will the lies ever end  _

_ Lets rex some stuff: lmao Cody just took his helmet off and is angrily staring into the wall _

_ Kick a child: aw wittle baby Kote _

_ Lets rex some stuff: Wolffe he’s going to muder you when he reads this  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Securiity Camera: You say as though you aren’t reading these to him _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Kick a child: let him, he can’t do shit _

_ Ponds: I know for a Fact Cody kicks hurt like a bitch _

_ Ponds: do you really want that Wolffe  _

_ Kick a child: I’m a bad bitch you cant kill me  _

_ Bly: BLease stop winding up your brother Wolffe- _

_ Kick a child: wow you really sounded like Buir then  _

_ Kick a child: but also you know damn well you used to do the same to Ponds as ya’ll grew up _

_ Lets rex some stuff: ya’ll  _

_ Kick a child: shut the fuck up  _

_ Lets rex some stuff: no  _

_ Kick a child: I forgot how mf annoying you were _

_ Let’s rex some stuff: thanks, I was trying to copy you today _

_ Kick a child: wow Rex is on a ROLL _

_ Bitch baby: I’m so fucking proud  _

_ Lets rex some stuff: you say as though you didn’t try and break my kneecaps 5 minutes ago _

_ Bitch baby: thats in the past _

_ Bitch baby: its not good to hold grudges vod’ika  _

_ Lets rex some stuff: I know for a fact that you’re still holding a grudge from that one time I stole your pudding _

_ kick a child: I thought I did that _

_ bitch baby: YOU BOTH FUCKING DID  _

_ Ponds: great, you set him off  _

_ kick a child: skajfjshdjs F _

_ let’s Rex some stuff: F  _

_ Bitch baby: IT WAS MINE AND IT WAS A GIFT FROM BUIR  _

_ bitch baby: fucking bitchass _

_ kick a child: wow  _

_ Let’s Rex some stuff: exactly what I was talking about  _

_ Let’s Rex some stuff: LET IT GO  _

_ bitch baby: NO  _

_ bitch baby: ID RATHER DIE  _

_ let’s Rex some stuff: wow I hate how similar you are to Kenobi sometimes  _

_ bitch baby: I’m a delight  _

_ Ponds: Ignoring Cody’s uh,, grudges  _

_ bitch baby: it’s not a grudge  _

_ Ponds: sure  _

_ Ponds: more importantly  _

_ Ponds: what the FUCK is up with the Jedi _

_ bitch baby: so much,, you need to be more specific  _

_ Ponds: why do NONE of them know SELF CARE _

_ let’s Rex some stuff: ah yes  _

_ Ponds: I asked Mace?? If?? He wanted?? A hug??? And he just?? Shutdown?? _

_ bitch baby: yeah all of the Jedi are like,, Hella touch-starved  _

_ bitch baby: I held Obi-Wan’s hand once because we were undercover and he panicked so hard he threw up _

_ shiny rookie Bly: PLEASE JEDI, GET YOURSELVES THERAPY  _

_ kick a child: Plo hugged me once and I think I nearly cried _

_ shiny rookie Bly: god that’s a mood  _

_ bitch baby: Our terrible dumbass Jedi _

_ Ponds: but in all seriousness  _

_ Ponds: do they not have therapists?? Sometimes Mace says things and I genuinely get worried _

_ bitch baby: Obi-Wan doesn’t really talk about it, but the war is killing the Jedi _

_ bitch baby: the Jedi weren’t made to be soldiers, they were made to keep the peace  _

_ let’s Rex some stuff: sometimes I get seriously worried for my General _

_ let’s Rex some stuff: like I know he wouldn’t hurt the clones willingly  _

_ Let’s Rex some stuff: but sometimes he looks so fucking angry that I have to reboot  _

_ let’s Rex some stuff: which is Horrible because I do trust him _

_ Security Camera: It’s a trauma reaction.  _

_ Let’s Rex some stuff: well how do I get rid of it  _

_ Security Camera: talking about it, time _

_ Let’s Rex some stuff: well I hate that so  _

_ Let’s Rex some stuff: I am going to ignore it  _

_ Ponds: that’s not healthy  _

_ Let’s Rex some stuff: nothing about us clones is healthy man  _

_ Ponds: ..Well then  _

_ shiny rookie Bly: Ouch  _

**[kick a child changed ‘let’s Rex some stuff’ nickname to ‘vibe checker’]**

_ vibe checker: this is just how it be sometimes  _

_ shiny rookie Bly: sometimes you scare me Rex  _

_ vibe checker: ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! These are really fun to write, I don’t need a braincell for it.   
> I will be including the deception arc in this fic!! And probably the whole,, Ahsoka leaves thing hehe. 
> 
> Come chat on tumblr!! (@forestgreengirl)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vibe checker: I have so much to say and by fuck everyone will hear it 
> 
> sappy fox: god I hate you so much 
> 
> vibe checker: get in line

_ vibe checker: Cody you’re so fucking mean to the shinies  _

_ bitch baby: I am Not  _

_ vibe checker: Cody you yelled at them _

_ bitch baby: I did not, I told them that they fucked up _

_ vibe checker: “Do you want to be the reason your brothers die? Because you’re recklessly endangering everyone around you” _

_ vibe checker: what part of that Wasn’t mean  _

_ shiny rookie Bly: what the fuck Cody _

_ kick a child: wow those poor shinies  _

_ bitch baby: they were fine!!!  _

_ bitch baby: and Wolffe I know for a fact you got in a fist fight with one of your new troopers, over one thing they said  _

_ kick a child: I don’t regret it  _

_ kick a child: they could of shut their mouth but they Didn’t  _

_ Security Camera: what did they say??? _

_ kick a child: they implied that general plo didn’t truly care about any of us  _

_ bitch baby: man fuck that bitch _

_ shiny rookie Bly: CODY  _

_ bitch baby: AM I WRONG? _

_ shiny rookie Bly: NO BUT STILL  _

_ Ponds:....on another note  _

_ Ponds: do we still want to organise that game/drinks night later this month.  _

_ kick a child: can we all be in one place at once??? _

_ Ponds: I’ll talk to Mace. It’ll be fine  _

_ vibe checker: Cody and I will be there  _

_ bitch baby: probably  _

_ vibe checker: definitely  _

_ shiny rookie Bly: I’ll do my best  _

_ Security Camera: I hate all of you guys but Bly, but I’ll be there  _

_ Ponds: Cool _

_ bitch baby: you love us  _

_ Security Camera: I absolutely do Not  _

**[bitch baby changed “Security Camera” ‘s nickname to “sappy fox”]**

_ sappy fox: I’m going to throw you out a window  _

_ bitch baby: please  _

_ shiny rookie Bly: no  _

_ shiny rookie no: no murder today please, we have a war to fight  _

_ bitch baby: I forget Sith Lords exist  _

_ sappy fox: Cody don’t you and Kenobi fight a sith almost every week  _

_ bitch baby: maybe  _

_ vibe checker: he dogpiled Grevious once  _

_ Shiny rookie Bly: oh my god  _

_ kick a child: I’m oddly proud  _

_ bitch baby: well it WORKED  _

_ vibe checker: WHAT PART of your brain saw a metal cyborg with many lightsabers actively killing brothers, and he decided that DOG PILING it was a good idea  _

_ bitch baby: nobody died  _

_ sappy fox: his braincells apparently  _

_ bitch baby: shut the fuck up _

_ sappy fox: no  _

_ vibe checker: wow, cody’s face just went at least 3 different colours in rage _

_ vibe checker: talent  _

_ vibe checker: I think the last time I saw this red was when a shiny asked Cody what sex was  _

_ kick a child: I’m sorry WHAT  _

_ bitch baby: shut up Rex  _

_ vibe checker: no  _

_ vibe checker: this shiny walked up with a friend and was like “commander, what is sex”  _

_ vibe checker: I thought Cody was going to cry  _

_ vibe checker: it was beautiful  _

_ shiny rookie Bly: Cody is going to kill you  _

_ Vibe checker: no he won’t  _

_ Vibe checker: who else will do his space candy crush  _

_ kick a child: anwhdndjsjwjxjdjs  _

_ bitch baby: I’m going to space you  _

_ vibe checker: if you can mf find me  _

_ bitch baby: bet _

_ shiny rookie Bly: Rex why do you never think about what you say  _

_ vibe checker: I have a lot to say and by fuck is everyone going to hear it  _

_ bitch baby: well stop it  _

_ sappy fox: I thought you of all people would be proud  _

_ bitch baby: not when he’s using it against me  _

_ kick a child: not to,, change the topic  _

_ kick a child: but does anyone remember how Ponds used to flip out everytime we made frog sounds near him  _

_ Ponds: shut up  _

_ Shiny rookie Bly: yes lmao  _

_ Shiny rookie bly: it was one of my favourite things to do  _

_ Sappy fox: Careful, you’ll start sounding like Cody _

_ Bitch baby: HEY  _

_ Ponds: I hated you guys for that  _

_ bitch baby: it was amazing  _

_ shiny rookie Bly: Alpha-17 banned us from doing it lmao  _

_ vibe checker: is that how Ponds got his name???  _

_ kick a child: no this was after  _

_ kick a child: have we never told you the name stories???? _

_ vibe checker: well I know how you got your name, and how Cody got his name  _

_ Ponds: Kote or Cody  _

_ vibe checker: Cody  _

_ Shiny rookie Bly: I forget that you came after all of us but Fox got their name  _

_ kick a child: I feel like Ponds’ name is the funniest  _

_ Ponds: shut up _

_ Ponds: this is a threat  _

_ kick a child: wow I’m so scared  _

_ kick a child: anyway  _

_ kick a child: Ponds got drunk one time on this off brand whiskey and wept for a solid 20 minutes over these frogs that Jango showed him _

_ Ponds: WOLFFE  _

_ vibe checker: oh my god  _

_ vibe checker: that’s,, amazing wow  _

_ Ponds: I hate this family  _

_ Sappy fox: no you don’t  _

_ Ponds: sometimes  _

_ kick a child: ah, what good times  _

_ bitch baby: Wolffe you used to torture Ponds with his name  _

_ kick a child: I know, I’m so proud  _

_ Ponds: asshole  _

_ kick a child: uwu  _

**[vibe checker changed ‘Ponds’ s nickname to ‘frog man’]**

_ Ponds: I’m not even a man  _

**[vibe checker changed ‘frog man’ s nickname to ‘frog bastard’]**

_ frog bastard: it is what it is  _

_ sappy fox: sucks to be you  _

_ vibe checker: will anyone Ever explain how Cody got the name Kote  _

_ Shiny rookie Bly: never  _

_ sappy fox: I take too much enjoyment at watching you suffer  _

_ vibe checker: must get a lot of entertainment then huh  _

_ bitch baby: Rex-  _

_ kick a child: lmao rip  _

_ shiny rookie Bly: are you okay  _

_ vibe checker: do I look like I have Ever been okay in my life  _

_ bitch baby: he has a point  _

_ Shiny rookie Bly: are Either of you okay _

_ bitch baby: I am Always okay  _

_ sappy fox: hmm _

_ vibe checker: I am Always having a funky time  _

_ vibe checker: it is what it issss  _

_ kick a child: hey so Cody  _

_ bitch baby: what  _

_ kick a child: is it true that you punched a senator  _

_ sappy fox: oh god this  _

_ shiny rookie Bly: what the fuck Cody  _

_ bitch baby: it might be  _

_ kick a child: why are you so ready to punch things all the time  _

_ kick a child: that’s not healthy  _

_ bitch baby: I don’t think you’re a good judge about repressed anger  _

_ kick a child: silence  _

_ shiny rookie Bly: I’m sorry can we go back  _

_ shiny rookie Bly: Cody why did you punch a senator  _

_ bitch baby: they were talking shit about Obi-Wan  _

_ kick a child: oh right your boyfriend  _

_ bitch baby: he's not my boyfriend  _

_ bitch baby: I don’t have Those feelings toward him  _

_ kick a child: uh huh  _

_ bitch baby: its not completely platonic but not completely romantic between us  _

_ bitch baby: he’s like,, my Extreme best friend if that makes sense  _

_ frog bastard: like me and mace? _

_ bitch baby: yeah  _

_ frog bastard: cool  _

_ kick a child: I want more details later  _

_ bitch baby: absolutely not  _

_ sappy fox: where did Rex go  _

_ sappy fox: normally I don’t care but he wouldn’t miss roasting Cody time  _

_ bitch baby: first of all fuck you  _

_ bitch baby: second of all, Skywalker caught him playing space candy crush again and is teasing him about it  _

_ bitch baby: Rex looks like he wants to die  _

_ bitch baby: this is great  _

_ kick a child: aiksbxjdks _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we Stan non-cis clones in this household, and queer-platonic relationships thank you
> 
> come chat on tumblr! (@forestgreengirl)


	7. Chapter 7

_ vibe checker: I’m commiting treason  _

_ Frog bastard: what happened this time  _

_ Vibe checker: I cannot handle the Generals anymore _

_ Bitch baby: ah yes this  _

_ Sappy fox: What happened?? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Vibe checker: I just watched Tano whole ass just bite down into Raw Meat  _

_ Vibe checker: there was still blood in it  _

_ Vibe checker: I’m traumatised _

_ Kick a child: YOOO she’s big brain  _

_ Frog bastard: wolffe are you telling us you eat raw meat _

_ Sappy fox: Okay so I do know that Togruta’s are carnivores, they’re supposed to do that stuff _

_ Sappy fox: but wolffe you Arent a togruta, you Can’t do that  _

_ Bitch baby: I feel like this shouldnt surpise anyone  _

_ Kick a child: I’ll eat you if youre not careful  _

_ Shiny rookie bly: WOLFFE  _

_ bitch baby: I’ll give you a knuckle samwhich _

_ kick a child: what the fuck are knuckles  _

_ shiny rookie Bly: w- _

_ shiny rookie Bly: Wolffe- _

_ Kick a child: OH WAIT  _

_ kick a child: NVM I REMEMBER  _

**[sappy fox changed ‘kick a child’ ‘s nickname to ‘at least he’s pretty’]**

_ At least he's pretty: FOX  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ At least he's pretty: god I hate you so much  _

_ Sappy fox: that sounds like a you problem  _

_ Vibe checker: why tf do I talk to you all  _

_ Sappy fox: my theory is that you’re experiencing stocklom syndrome from Cody, but I don't currently have any proof other then Cody is an asshole  _

_ Vibe checker: solid theory  _

_ Bitch baby: choke  _

_ Sappy fox: It’s definitely your job sometimes though huh _

_ At least he’s pretty: SJDJSJSKJSKA _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Frog bastard: oh my god  _

_ Vibe checker: damn who knew that had a sense of humour  _

_ Shiny rookie Bly: shocking _

_ Bitch baby: Fox I’m going to kill you  _

_ Sappy fox: you cant kill me in anyway that matters  _

_ Bitch baby: are you sure  _

_ Shiny rookie Bly: no killing each other  _

_ Bitch baby: :/// _

_ Sappy fox: shut up baby  _

_ Bitch baby: IM NOT BABY  _

_ Sappy fox: sounds like something a baby would say  _

_ Bitch baby: friendship ended with Fox, now Rex is my best friend  _

_ Vibe checker: are you telling me I Wasnt your best friend b4?? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Bitch baby: wouldnt you like to know weatherboy  _

_ Vibe checker: I’m telling Kenobi that you once called tea “gross leaf bullshit’” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Bitch baby: I’m not ashamed of that _

_ Bitch baby: I’m hilarious  _

_ at least he's pretty: whatever helps you sleep at night  _

_ frog bastard: Not to change from the very important topic but  _

_ frog bastard: I have a bit of good old gossip about dear old Foxy here  _

_ bitch baby: ohohohoho _

_ sappy fox: Watch your mouth vod  _

_ at least he’s pretty: tell us  _

_ frog bastard: a little birdy told me that our dear brother has been getting rather Close to General Vos  _

_ bitch baby: wow you have Bad taste  _

_ shiny rookie Bly: DBEGAHDDJD _

_ sappy fox: Total slander, I have no idea where you get these things from.  _

_ frog bastard: Fox _

_ frog bastard: I’ve been how you look at him  _

_ sappy fox: yeah with rage  _

_ at least he’s pretty: sometimes it amazes me how repressed you are  _

_ sappy fox: shut up Wolffe  _

_ at least he’s pretty: no  _

_ shiny rookie Bly: wow I do see where Rex got his mouth from  _

_ vibe checker: hey! _

_ bitch baby: are you kidding?  _

_ bitch baby: Rex has been feral since I met him  _

_ bitch baby: he literally tried to bite Alpha-17 when they first sparred  _

_ frog bastard: I still don’t know how Rex didn't die _

_ vibe checker: because I’m a delight  _

_ shiny rookie Bly: 17 has a weak spot for feral kids  _

_ shiny rookie Bly: how else would he have coped with Cody and Wolffe as cadets  _

_ sappy fox: I mostly thought alcoholism  _

_ bitch baby: I’m 90% sure that was involved too _

_ vibe checker: how tf did the trainers handle you guys  _

_ at least he’s pretty: they didn’t  _

_ sappy fox: they Did, we were just good at our training that they overlooked everything else  _

_ shiny rookie Bly: and Kote and Wolffe were feral little shits that I’m pretty sure the trainers were wildly afraid of  _

_ at least he’s pretty: they had no reason to fear me  _

_ frog bastard: you took a chunk of flesh out of one of their arms  _

_ at least he’s pretty: they deserved that  _

_ frog bastard: that’s true but the point still stands _

_ at least he’s pretty: uwu :3  _

_ bitch baby: it is what it issss  _

_ frog bastard: sorry can we go back  _

_ frog bastard: fox has a boyfriend???  _

_ sappy fox: I have no such thing, fuck off  _

_ bitch baby: sounds fake but okay  _

_ sappy fox: I’m not taking options from someone with baby in their nickname  _

_ bitch baby: FUCK OFF  _

_ sappy fox: shut your mouth vod’ika  _

_ bitch baby: you’re not even older then me!!!!  _

_ sappy fox: I am so  _

_ sappy fox: I remember the days without you  _

_ sappy fox: they were so happy  _

_ bitch baby: You’re such an asshole  _

_ sappy fox: takes one to know one  _

_ vibe checker: I think this is almost more entertaining than Cody body throwing a shiny into another one  _

_ at least he’s pretty: I’m sorry WHAT  _

_ shiny rookie Bly: oh my god  _

_ bitch baby: shut up rex  _

_ vibe checker: yeah Cody was sparring with some shinies and just picked one up and Threw them into th other  _

_ vibe checker: their elbow landed in the other troopers nose and broke it  _

_ at least he’s pretty: agagdjrjwgsjdhjs _

_ frog bastard: oh my gods  _

_ bitch baby: IT WORKED DIDN'T IT  _

_ vibe checker: I mean YEAH but STILL _

_ bitch baby: IT WAS EFFECTIVE  _

_ vibe checker: Cody my shinies are scared of you  _

_ bitch baby: your shinies are lunatics, they are not  _

_ vibe checker: mildly afraid  _

_ bitch baby: I’ll take it  _

_ sappy fox: y’all all seem to be having a Time  _

_ vibe checker: you could say that _

_ at least he’s pretty: y’all  _

_ shiny rookie Bly: y’all  _

_ bitch baby: y’all  _

_ frog bastard: y’all  _

_ sappy fox: not you too Rex _

_ vibe checker: y’all  _

_ bitch baby: I don’t know why you thought that Rex was going to help you  _

_ sappy fox: Wishful thinking  _

**[shiny rookie Bly changed “sappy fox” ‘s nickname to repressed cowboy]**

_ repressed cowboy: To think you used to be my favourite brother  _

_ repressed cowboy: how could you betray me like this  _

_ shiny rookie Bly: lmao that’s a you problem  _

_ at least he’s pretty: wgagdjrjshdjdjsjs _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some Humour to apologise for all the angst incoming- 
> 
> come chat on tumblr!! (@forestgreengirl)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bitch baby: who are you 
> 
> Regina George: Quinlan vos
> 
> bitch baby: ew

_ frog bastard: sometimes I forget about how feral Wolffe is  _

_ sappy fox: I wish that was me  _

_ frog bastard: and then I see him try and BITE A DROID  _

_ shiny rookie Bly: WHAT THE FUCK  _

_ sappy fox: I’m so glad I no longer have expectations for Wolffe _

_ sappy fox: I’m never disappointed now  _

_ at least he’s pretty: fuck you too I guess  _

_ at least he’s pretty: it was efficient, and we won that battle  _

_ frog bastard: you bit it and then got yourself electrocuted by its circuits because you fucking but it?  _

_ frog bastard: I thought General Koon was going to cry  _

_ frog bastard: I’m surprised your medic didn’t kill you  _

_ at least he’s pretty: they’ve threatened  _

_ at least he’s pretty: they just think it’s too much work  _

_ bitch baby: you are too much work  _

_ at least he’s pretty: shut up _

_ bitch baby: no  _

_ sappy fox: ladies you’re both pretty, move on  _

_ sappy fox: I have News  _

_ vibe checker: oh?  _

_ sappy fox: I come bearing news that Thorn drools in his sleep  _

_ bitch baby: how do you know this  _

_ vibe checker: I don’t believe you, Thorn looks so responsible  _

_ sappy fox: no!! he’s kind of a Huge mess!! _

_ sappy fox: he’s asleep on my sipilderrr  _

_ frog bastard: your what  _

_ sappy fox: my sjokldt _

_ sappy fox: shoukdlr _

_ shiny rookie Bly: nearly there  _

_ sappy fox: SHOULDER  _

_ shiny rookie Bly: there you go  _

_ bitch baby: Fox are you drunk again?? _

_ sappy fox: no  _

_ sappy fox: I have however drunk half a bttoe of wine and I feel gryeat _

_ sappy fox: *bottle *great  _

_ frog bastard: I admire your ability to stay coherent _

_ sappy fox: Thorn is a cancelled nvm. hate that bitch _

_ vibe checker: w-  _

_ sappy fox: he knocked my wine glass over on the mf paperwork  _

_ sappy fox: hate this bitch  _

_ vibe checker: why are you doing paperwork drunk??? _

_ sappy fox: because I have so much to do and goddamn I’m going to have fun  _

_ vibe checker: who’s your favourite brother Fox  _

_ frog bastard: we don’t pick favourites  _

_ sappy fox: Kote and Bly  _

_ frog bastard: except when we do???  _

_ bitch baby: gross get that soft shit away _

_ at least you’re pretty: fucking rude ass hoe  _

_ soft fox: choke  _

_ at least you’re pretty: I thought that was your thing  _

_ soft fox: from the bottom of my heart, I truly do mean it when I say; fuck you  _

_ at least you’re pretty: ehuihwiuhfew _

_ bitch baby: wow _

_ sappy fox: :0  _

_ sappy fox: I have an idea  _

_ bitch baby: you have ideas?  _

**[sappy fox has added “Regina George’ to the chat]**

_ bitch baby: why would you do that  _

_ vibe checker: who’s this  _

_ vibe checker: why are they hear  _

_ Regina George: who tf are y’all  _

_ Regina George: Foxy what have you done  _

_ shiny rookie Bly: foxy?????  _

_ at least he’s pretty: ohohohoho _

_ vibe checker: I still don’t know who you are  _

_ Regina George: Quinlan Vos _

_ vibe checker: oh no wonder Cody is throwing a fit  _

_ Regina George: can y’all introduce yourself  _

_ bitch baby: no  _

_ Regina George: okay so that’s cody _

_ vibe checker: rex _

_ frog bastard: Ponds  _

_ at least he’s pretty: the best brother  _

_ vibe checker: I didn’t know your name was Tup? _

_ at least he’s pretty: RUDE _

_ shiny rookie Bly: that’s Wolffe I’m Bly  _

_ sappy fox: Fox  _

_ Regina George: yes I know who you are dumbass  _

_ Regina George: so how y’all doing ;))) _

**[bitch baby removed ‘Regina George’ from the chat]**

_ sappy fox: NOOOOO _

_ sappy fox: oh my goid you killef him _

_ sappy fox :(  _

_ bitch baby: good I hope he stays gone  _

_ sappy fox: :(( _

_ bitch baby: I’d feel bad except I remember that one time you took my fucking desert so I hope you choke _

_ sappy fox: WE WERE 8  _

_ bitch baby: IT WAS MY DESSERT  _

_ vibe checker: wow Cody  _

_ vibe checker: for all that you were Very feral as a cadet _

_ vibe checker: you weren’t very good at keeping your dessert huh _

_ bitch baby; I’m going to space you  _

_ vibe checker: then you have to deal with Skywalker  _

_ bitch baby: hm good point  _

_ sappy fox: did you know I once forged the chancellors signature so I could order more wine  _

_ vibe checker: you did what  _

_ frog bastard: that’s 100% illegal  _

_ sappy fox: it doesn’t matter we’re not registered citizens of the republic  _

_ frog bastard: I don’t think it works like that _

_ sappy fox: yes it does  _

_ sappy fox: similar to the time Quinlan and iajsjjjshsj enehjskdks _

_ bitch baby: what  _

_ bitch baby: well fox is dead, what a shame  _

_ sappy fox: This is Thorn, figures I’d take the dumbasses phone away before he embarrassed himself even more  _

_ at least he’s pretty: that’s not hard  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly shorter chapter here bc I’m Tired- I’m glad y’all are enjoying this!! Even if I don’t respond to your comment, I read them all and they make me Cry-
> 
> come chat/send me prompts on tumblr! (@forestgreengirl)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> at least he’s pretty: you’re usually an over thinker 
> 
> vibe checker: bold of you to assume I think

_ Bitch baby: I come bearing news  _

_ Sappy fox: what  _

_ Sappy fox: also fuck you both for letting me talk last night, you should of removed me  _

_ Bitch baby: no it was hilarious to watch you make a fool of yourself  _

_ Bitch baby: anyway I come bearing news that gender is a lie and I do not believe in it  _

_ Shiny rookie bly: wh- _

_ Sappy fox: I’m so proud.  _

_ Frog bastard: welcome to the gender bad club vod  _

_ Vibe checker: this wont stop me from beating you to death for what you told fives _

_ Bitch baby: okay first of all thank u, I know, I’m an intellectual _

_ Bitch baby: second of all, you can’t prove that was me  _

_ Vibe checker: fives literally said “hey captain guess what commander cody said” _

_ Bitch baby: its a popular name _

_ Shiny rookie bly: do we need to pronoun change?  _

_ Bitch baby: if we’re going basic than he/they is cool  _

_ Shiny rookie bly: okay !  _

_ At least he's pretty: I support you kote  _

_ At least he’s pretty: but I would like to say  _

_ At least he's pretty: does anyone else remember that rex used to spell his name as wrecks  _

_ At least he's pretty: or is that just me  _

_ Vibe checker: don't shame me ‘’wolffe’  _

_ At least he's pretty: I don't know why theres two f’s !!! thats just how they wrote it _

_ Frog bastard: why did you stop spelling it as wrecks? _ _   
  
_

_ Vibe checker: it just got annoying correcting people lmao  _

_ Bitch baby: gods I feel that  _

_ Vibe checker: will I ever get to know about kote  _

_ Bitch baby: not a chance _

_ Vibe checker: damn  _

_ Sappy fox: your permistance is admirable  _

_ Sappy fox: I thought you would of figured out by now that you’re never hearing about it _

_ At least he's pretty: I thought you would of figured it out by now lol, you always were an overthinker _

_ Vibe checker: bold of you to assume I think  _

_ Frog bastard: oh yeah, you and Cody share a braincell  _

_ Sappy fox: between the both of them? Maybe half a braincell _

_ Bitch baby: RUDE _ _   
  
_

_ Sappy fox: but its true  _

_ Vibe checker: doesn't mean you need to say it  _

_ Bitch baby: speak for yourself, I am the biggest brain  _

_ Vibe checker: I watched you stick your hand in an open flame like 2 days ago  _

_ Shiny rookie bly: WHAT  _

_ Bitch baby: I was showing the shines what not to do _

_ Vibe checker: uh huh  _

_ Bitch baby: I Was  _

_ Vibe checker: I thought General Kenobi was going to have a stroke when he saw you do it _

_ Vibe checker: it was funny because you didn't even flinch  _

_ At least he's pretty: thats because Cody’s pain receptors are broke  _

_ Bitch baby: I’m immune to pain now  _

_ Shiny rookie bly: n,,o. _

_ Frog bastard: sometimes I truly forget how much of a dumbass you are  _

_ Frog bastard: considering how much shit I saw during training  _

_ Vibe checker: in fairness _

_ Vibe checker: Cody is scarily good at convincing everyone he's a stick in the mud  _

_ Sappy fox: you mean boring  _

_ Vibe checker: perhaps  _

_ Bitch baby: that is your problem if you choose to believe it  _

_ Sappy fox: remember when Cody and Wolffe tried to convince Alpha-17 that they were actually each other _

_ Shiny rookie bly: despite the fact they had two different haircuts and wolffe was missing teeth  _

_ Sappy fox: I never said they were good at it  _

_ Bitch baby: look- _

_ At least he's pretty: considering we were like 8, I’m saying we did good  _

_ Sappy fox: :/  _

_ Sappy fox: this is why you guys never go on undercover missions _

_ Bitch baby: I’ve gone on a few  _

_ Sappy fox: Did they go well? _ _   
  
_

_ Bitch baby: Yes?  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Sappy Fox: was there fighting  _

_ Bitch baby: Yes _

_ Sappy fox: hm  _

_ Frog bastard: youre not getting cody to admit when he's got faults  _

_ Bitch baby: its because im a delight  _

_ Frog bastard: youre a dumbass is what you are  _

_ Frog bastard: stop body slamming droids  _

_ Bitch baby: where did you hear about that _

_ Bitch baby: I mean what I don't do that _

_ Frog bastard: nice try _

_ Frog bastard: Mace told me you got admitted to the medbay for shattering your hand and wrist punching a droid again _

_ Shiny rookie bly: cody what the FUCK _

_ Bitch baby: thats just how it be sometimes  _

_ Vibe checker: its true  _

_ Vibe checker: same vibes as me getting thrown off things constantly  _

_ Bitch baby: its always both hilarious and terrifying whenever I just hear you scream because skywalker or tano have pushed you off something _

_ Vibe checker: I think im going grey _

_ Bitch baby: thats a you problem  _

_ Shiny rookie bly: are you guys,, are you guys okay  _

_ Bitch baby: absolutely  _

_ Vibe checker: not at all  _

_ Shiny rookie bly: :/  _

_ Vibe checker: HOLY SHIT  _ _   
  
_

_ Frog bastard: what??? _ _   
  
_

_ Vibe checker: im losing my entirre shit wow  _

_ At least he's pretty: why??? _ _   
  
_

_ Vibe checker: sjwyalker is avoiding medical and went to bolt while Kix was disttarcted byt he slipped and went straight into the door  _

_ Shiny rookie bly: djsajkdsjkadjshf  _

_ At least he's pretty: OH MY GOD  _

_ Bitch baby: LMAO  _

_ Vibe checker: god he's so fucking stupid  _

_ Shiny rookie bly: I thought you liked Skywalker _

_ Vibe checker: oh I do, he's my friend, he’s just like a shiny  _

_ Sappy fox: none of the jedi are really ready to lead a war huh _

_ Frog bastard: its because theyre supposed to be peacekeepers _

_ Bitch baby: Obi-wan isnt like that  _

_ Shiny rookie bly: hm? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Bitch baby: I don't know how to explain it but he's not a stranger to this  _

_ Bitch baby: like he thinks like a vod sometimes  _

_ Vibe checker: I have noticed that _

_ Vibe checker: Kenobi is scarily good at leading an army  _

_ Sappy fox: he has experience  _

_ Bitch baby: what? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Sappy fox: I don't know much but Quinlan has mentioned that Kenobi had fought a war before  _

_ Shiny rookie bly: shit wow okay  _

_ At least he's pretty: ,,,shoutout to the fact that Cody got the most traumatised Jedi out there _

_ Bitch baby: thats not funny dumbass _

_ At least he's pretty: it is a bit uwu  _

_ Bitch baby: god I hate you so much  _

_ At least he's pretty: im sowwy :3  _

_ Sappy fox: I hope you fall out of the ship _

__

_ At least he's pretty: :3c uwu  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think I’m Hilarious thank u- 
> 
> come chat/send prompts on tumblr! (@forestgreengirl)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex exposes Cody Many Times. Ponds asks some intense questions, and everybody annoys everybody

Vibe _checker: Cody I am taking your rights away_

_Bitch baby: I SAID IM SORRY_

_vibe checker: the fact that you were laughing dulled the apology_

_bitch baby: well that’s your problem isn’t it_

_sappy fox: What happened this time?_

_vibe checker: well_

_bitch baby: shut up Rex_

_vibe checker: are you sure that’s my name?_

_bitch baby: get Over it_

_at least he’s pretty: what did Cody do this time????_

_vibe checker: so we’re talking to the generals rights_

_vibe checker: and this fucker refers to me and just goes “the blonde one”_

_at least he’s pretty: HAHAHSJSJD_

_at least he’s pretty: RIP REX LMAO_

_Vibe checker: he didn't even question it_

_Vibe checker: he just kept going_

_Bitch baby: I was Tired_

_Frog bastard: and that right there is the difference between Cody and Kote_

_Sappy fox: How did your Generals react to that?_

_Vibe checker: Kenobi just seemed mostly amused_

_At least he's pretty: that would be bc he's as much of an asshole as Cody is_

_Bitch baby: fuck you too I guess_

_At least he's pretty: don't you have shinies to go and torment?_ _  
_ _  
_ _Bitch baby: don't you have some wolves that need taming?_ _  
_ _  
_ _Shiny rookie bly: ladies ladies, youre both pretty_

_Shiny rookie bly: we have more important things to talk about_

_Frog bastard: what?_ _  
_ _  
_ _Sappy fox: I could be spending the night finishing my paperwork and getting drunk ffs_

_Shiny rookie bly: we’ll come back to that statement_

_Shiny rookie bly: I mean, we need to organise something!_

_Shiny rookie bly: its been so long since we’ve all been in one place_

_Bitch baby: that would b bc Rex and I exist only on the front lines_

_Bitch baby: however the 212th n 501st are on corasusnt for the moment_

_Sappy fox: yeah thats why youre annoying me_

_Bitch baby: I bought alcohol smh_

_Vibe checker: how are we going to get everyone in one place??_ _  
  
_

_Shiny rookie bly: oh im sure fox and ponds could pull some strings_

_Sappy fox: gods almighty_

_Sappy fox: Ponds got all the braincells of this batch_

_Frog bastard: yeah im down to bully mace into organising it_

_Sappy fox: I stand corrected_

_Sappy fox: nobody got the fucking braincells_

_Vibe checker: not even you?_

_Sappy fox: I’m drinking on an empty stomach, kid_

_Bitch baby: eat some fucking food_

_Sappy fox: youre literally with me_

_Sappy fox: youre doing the same thing as me_

_At least he's pretty: I’m going to beat you both up_

_Sappy fox: youve never even won a spar against me vod’ika_

_At least he's pretty: YET_

_Vibe checker: I keep forgetting that Fox is kind of a badass_

_Bitch baby: thats because he pretends he has the personality of flour_

_At least he's pretty: JDJAJSDJFJD_ _  
_ _  
_ _Sappy fox: its just a good way to get people to tell you things_

_Shiny rookie bly: Im so glad youre on the republics side sometimes_

_Sappy fox: I’d rather die than work for anything other than the republic_

_Bitch baby: vibe_

_Frog bastard: speaking of the republic_

_Shiny rookie bly: oh?_

_Frog bastard: Nothing will ever be as funny as seeing General Kenobi and Mace rapidly insulting almost every senator on corascunt_

_Vibe checker: absolute icons_

_bitch baby: vibe_

_Frog bastard: like wow_

_Frog bastard: they are coming for people’s Lives_

_bitch baby: obi-wan is going to get himself mf caught_

_frog bastard: idk, he’s doing a pretty good job so far-_

_bitch baby: so far_

_frog bastard: yo speaking of Mace_

_frog bastard: Cody what is your deal with him_

_bitch baby ????? What_

_frog bastard: I grew up with you dumbass, I know when you’re plotting to kill someone quietly_

_bitchy baby: I do not do that_

_bitch baby: General Windu is a very competent General_

_frog bastard: but do you think he’s a good man?_

_bitch baby: I trust him to lead the Vode into battles_

_at least he’s pretty: Ponds, leave it alone_

_frog bastard: hm_

_shiny rookie Bly: I’m sorry to interrupt this very important conversation_

_shiny rookie Bly: but I think I’m in love_

_sappy fox: Aayla again?_

_shiny rookie Bly: She was showing off her scars_

_shiny rookie Bly: I’m so weak_

_bitch baby: disgustang_

_shiny rookie Bly: LEAVE ME ALONE_

_bitch baby: never_

_sappy fox: leave your brother alone Kote_

_sappy fox: even though he’s GROSS_

_shiny rookie Bly: FOX_

_vibe checker: Fox you’re literally dating Vos_

_sappy fox: no proof of that thanks_

_vibe checker: we all remember_

_sappy fox: no_

_bitch baby >;) _

_sappy fox: Cody._

_bitch baby: uwu :333_

_frog bastard: omg I didn’t know you were Wolffe_

_at least he’s pretty: PONDS Y OU WHORE_

_shiny rookie Bly: NSBSHDHDJDHDBD_

_at least he’s pretty: this was a fucking callout_

_frog bastard: but not an undeserved one_

_at least he’s pretty: I haven’t even done anything to you_

_frog bastard: I do not see_

_at least he’s pretty: PONDS_

_bitch baby: oh this is glorious_

_bitch baby: I love Petty bitch Ponds_

_vibe checker: it’s Strange_

_frog bastard: y’all hear something??_

_at least he’s pretty: bitch_

_sappy fox: you’re all mf children_

_bitch baby: I mean technically_

_sappy fox: no_

_shiny rookie Bly: silence Cod’ika_

_frog bastard: let’s Not to there_

_bitch baby: smh okay_

_vibe checker: it’s too early for a crisis_

_bitch baby: unless_

_vibe checker: no_

_vibe checker: I’m going to set Hardcase and Fives on you_

_bitch baby: rex’ika WHY_

_vibe checker: :)_

_frog bastard: sometimes I forgot that Rex inherited Cody and Fox’s ability to make smiley face’s terrifying-_

_sappy fox: :)_

_bitch baby: :)_

_frog bastard: rancid,,_

_Bitch baby: I’m a delight_

_at least he’s pretty: it’s cute that you think so_

_shiny rookie Bly: yeah you were and are a menace_

_Bitch baby: fuck you_

_At least he’s pretty: I’d really rather not_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is slightly shorter!! I just wanted to get this one Out by now tbh- 
> 
> come chat on tumblr! (@forestgreengirl)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bly is a MESS, Cody and Obi-Wan are both baby, everyone else is just here for the ride

_ Shiny rookie Bly: I am crying  _

_ Shiny rookie Bly: genuine tears on my face _

_ sappy fox: what is it this time  _

_ Shiny rookie Bly: General Aayla flexed,,,, she’s so strong,,, _

_ at least he’s pretty: disgustang  _

_ sappy fox: whipped  _

_ bitch baby: simp  _

_ shiny rookie Bly: CODY  _

__

_ shiny rookie Bly: y’all are such assholes smh  _

_ frog bastard: it’s like the Kit Fisto thing again _

_ at least he’s pretty: the what  _

_ shiny rookie Bly: PONDS YOU SAID YOU’d NEVER BRING IT UP AGAIN _

_ frog bastard: oops? _

_ vibe checker: oh????? _

_ bitch baby: OH??? _

_ sappy fox: Oh? _

_ at least he’s pretty: oH??? _

_ frog bastard: Kit Fisto was comparing scars with General Secura and Bly nearly went into cardiac arrest _

_ at least he’s pretty: SHGDSHHDHD _

_ vibe checker: oh Bly,, _

_ bitch baby: LMAO yeah that sounds like Bly  _

_ shiny rookie Bly: how can you judge me when Wolffe has commed as screaming because Plo told him he did a good job _

_ sappy fox: Because Wolffe doesn't have shame, you do  _

_ bitch baby: it’s so much funner to wind you up  _

_ shiny rookie Bly: smh fake bitches _

_ sappy fox: shit while I remember  _

_ sappy fox: @vibe checker where did your fucking lunatics get those mf flamethrowers _

_ shiny rookie Bly: w- _

_ shiny rookie Bly: what-  _

_ frog bastard: I should be used to this by now  _

_ vibe checker: there is no proof torrent ever had any of those  _

_ sappy fox: everybody saw it  _

_ vibe checker: sometimes you see things in the middle of a battle _

_ sappy fox: hmm _

_ vibe checker: and technically there’s no rule angst finding weapons on the ground and using them if you have to  _

_ sappy fox: REX _

_ frog bastard: and that right there is a prime example of the difference between Captain Rex and Rex’ika  _

_ bitch baby: you mean one is a hardass Captain and the other is a Karking nerd  _

_ vibe checker: Oi  _

_ frog bastard: yes exactly  _

_ vibe checker: why do I talk to any of you guys  _

_ Shiny rookie Bly: it’s because you love us  _

_ Sappy fox: my theory is Stockholm syndrome  _

_ frog bastard: FOX. _

_ Sappy fox: Ponds. _

_ at least he’s pretty: Wolffe!  _

_ bitch baby: what  _

_ at least he’s pretty: I wanted to feel included _

_ at least he’s pretty: get of my dick, Kote _

_ bitch baby: I have 4 batchmates  _

_ at least he’s pretty: HEY _

_ frog bastard: pft- _

_ at least he’s pretty: I have 4 batchmates and a feral idiot  _

_ at least he’s pretty: I hate you so much _

_ bitch baby: that sounds like Your problem  _

_ at least he’s pretty: says the baby  _

_ bitch baby: IM NOT A BABY _

_ at least he’s pretty: you say while you have baby in your nickname  _

_ sappy fox: please stop winding Cody up  _

_ at least he’s pretty: never  _

**[bitch baby changed their name to ‘NOT BABY’]**

at least he’s pretty: spoken like a true baby 

**[NOT BABY changed the Chat-Name to ‘Wolffe go away challenge]**

_ at least he’s pretty: you’re so mf rude omg  _

_ NOT BABY: you deserve it _

_ NOT BABY: also technically Rex is the youngest  _

_ vibe checker: don’t bring me into it wtf  _

_ frog bastard: yeah but Rex has accepted that, it’s not as fun _

_ vibe checker: beat the system  _

_ NOT BABY: smh  _

_ frog bastard: anyway _

_ frog bastard: I come here only to say; Cody what the FUCK is up with your General _

_ NOT BABY: many things, I’m going to need some context  _

_ frog bastard: he dropped,, his cup of tea on the ground, stared at it for like 5 minutes, said “infinite sadness” and walked away  _

_ frog bastard: Mace looked like he was about to cry _

_ at least he’s pretty: wtf  _

_ NOT BABY: ah  _

_ NOT BABY: just,, ignore it,, we’re dealing with it  _

_ sappy fox: we?  _

_ NOT BABY:,,,,,the Obi-Wan support club  _

_ vibe checker: the what  _

_ NOT BABY: I offer no context  _

_ at least he’s pretty: this semi explains why General Plo is so protective over Obi-Wan _

_ vibe checker: it’s because he’s baby _

_ sappy fox: him and Cody are practically made for each other  _

_ NOT BABY: I mean yeah _

_ NOT BABY: we’re QPP and also he’s one of my closest friends _

_ at least he’s pretty: Cody? admitting he’s got emotions except for punch? what is the galaxy coming to  _

_ NOT BABY: choke  _

_ at least he’s pretty: nah that’s not my job  _

_ shiny rookie Bly: SGSHDHDHDH _

_ sappy fox: you ruined it Wolffe smh _

_ at least he’s pretty: at least I’m consistent xoxo  _

_ NOT BABY: you’re annoyingly is what you are _

_ at least he’s pretty: that would have more weight if you hadn’t of fallen asleep on me like a week ago  _

_ NOT BABY: that never happened  _

_ at least he’s pretty: it 100% did  _

_ NOT BABY: I have no recollection  _

_ at least he’s pretty: that doesn’t mean it didn’t happen _

_ NOT BABY: goodbye  _

_ at least he’s pretty: brat _

_ sappy fox: he grew up with you  _

_ sappy fox: that’s your fault  _

_ frog bastard: says the guy that used to help smuggle candy/drinks around the batches  _

_ vibe checker: whAT _

_ sappy fox: I said no such thing, get rid of this slander  _

_ frog bastard: we all know the truth _

_ sappy fox: You need to get your head checked, Ponds _

_ frog bastard: uh-huh _

_ sappy fox: I was an absolute delight as a cadet  _

_ shiny rookie Bly: you sound like Cody  _

_ shiny rookie Bly: it’s as much bullshit as when Cody says it  _

_ NOT BABY: RUDE _

_ sappy fox: RUDE  _

_ frog bastard: point proven  _

_ sappy fox: I’m going to demote you _

_ frog bastard: please  _

_ frog bastard: I hate paperwork _

_ NOT BABY: big mood _

_ sappy fox: yeah I feel that _

_ shiny rookie Bly: I want General Secura to mf step on me oh my gods  _

_ sappy fox: goodbye   
  
_

_ shiny rookie Bly: I’ve literally heard you say that you want General Vos to benchpress you  _

sappy Fox: no proof, didn’t happen

shiny rookie Bly: that’s not how it works 

sappy fox: I’m the oldest shut up

shiny rookie Bly: by like 5 minutes 

sappy fox: and what a blissful 5 minutes they were

shiny rookie Bly: bitch 

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex is a menace, everybody bullies each other, Fox Really Needs A Holiday

_ NOT BABY: Rex the next time you launch yourself into the fucking sky, maybe WARN ME  _

_ Vibe checker: oops?  _

_ Sappy fox: What the kriff?? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Frog bastard: why are you launching yourself into the sky _

_ Vibe checker: for the mission ofc  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ At least he's pretty: oh my gods REX  _

_ At least he's pretty: You’re going to get yourself Killed  _

_ Vibe checker: I cannot be killed in any way that matters _

_ NOT BABY: You’ve been spending too much time around Skywalker smh  _

_ Vibe checker: no we’ve surpassed that  _

_ Frog bastard: You’re going to give your medic a heart attack _

_ Vibe checker: Bold of you to assume that Kix isnt just as crazy as the rest of us _

_ Vibe checker: he just manages to hide it alot better  _

_ NOT BABY: its not hard to notice  _

_ Vibe checker: he's trying okay  _

_ NOT BABY: I think its just a 501st thing  _

_ Frog bastard: wack  _

_ Sappy fox: I never should of authorised for the 501st to get jetpacks  _

_ NOT BABY: why tf would you do that _

_ Sappy fox: Skywallker requested straight to the Chanceller, I had no choice  _

_ NOT BABY: the chancellor doesn't know what he's done  _

_ Sappy fox: ,,does he ever  _

_ Shiny rookie bly: oop  _

**[sappy fox changed ‘vibe checker’ to ‘skyboy’]**

_ Skyboy: NOOOOO _

_ Skyboy: oh my gods it sounds like im related to Skywalker  _

_ Sappy fox: get wrecked rex _

_ Skyboy: fox im going to snap you like a glowstick  _

_ Sappy fox: do it coward _

_ Sappy fox: It’ll save me from having to complete this paperwork  _

_ Frog bastard: I feel like you shouldnt be given that much paperwork  _

_ Sappy fox: I’m not supposed to!! Palpatine just has never had a coherent thought and apparently cannot complete his own mf forms  _

_ Sappy fox: gods where the kriff is Thorn  _

_ Frog bastard: hiding probably  _

_ NOT BABY: F in chat for fox  _

_ Frog bastard: F  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Skyboy: F _ _   
_ _   
_ _ At least he's pretty: F  _

_ Shiny rookie bly: the jedi are hot and I stand by that _

_ Shiny rookie bly: shit wrong chat _

_ Shiny rookie bly: uh ignore that _

_ Shiny rookie bly: F  _

_ Skyboy: PFT- _

_ Skyboy: disgusting _

_ NOT BABY: Bly???? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ At least he's pretty: I cant believe you just exposed yourself like that _

_ Shiny rookie bly: im blocking all three of you  _

_ Skyboy: cool  _

_ At least he's pretty: coward  _

_ NOT BABY: wait unblock me real quick _

_ Shiny rookie bly: unblocked  _

_ NOT BABY: bitch  _

**[skyboy changed ‘shiny rookie bly’ to ‘simp’]**

_ Simp: RUDE  _

_ Simp: I’m starting a petition to get Rex put down  _

_ Simp: the benefits are that I’d get bullied way less _

_ NOT BABY: rex is my ct, you cant get him put down _

_ Skyboy: I don't know whether to be happy or afraid  _

_ Frog bastard: yes  _

_ Skyboy: aight then  _

_ at least he’s pretty: guys help _

_ NOT BABY: whats wrong?? _

_ At least he's pretty: a child gave a stuffed animal thing _

_ Simp: aw  _

_ Frog bastard: what type?? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ At least he's pretty: I think it might be a tooka  _

_ At least he's pretty: but im not 100% sure _

_ At least he's pretty: its missing an eye  _

_ NOT BABY: its you _

_ Simp: CODY  _

_ At least he's pretty: well he's not wrong- _

_ At least he's pretty: but anyway  _

_ At least he's pretty: I don't know what to do with it  _

_ Sappy fox: did you,,, accept it??  _

_ At least he's pretty: yes im not an asshole _

_ NOT BABY: doubt  _

_ At least he's pretty: but now im just holding this plushie  _

_ At least he's pretty: Boost keeps laughing at me  _

_ At least he's pretty: im going to give it to plo  _

_ Skyboy: oh my god wolffe  _

_ NOT BABY: Just keep it with you until you’re leaving the planet. And then give it to some shinies, or your general or whatever  _

_ NOT BABY: don't bin it, you’ll get caught  _

_ Frog bastard: are you speaking from experience?? _

_ NOT BABY: no _

_ Skyboy: yes  _

_ NOT BABY: shut up rex  _

_ Skyboy: you cant make me  _

_ NOT BABY: are you sure about that? _

_ Frog bastard: So thats a yes then  _

_ At least he's pretty: I gave it to Plo  _

_ At least he's pretty: I think he was amused  _

_ Skyboy: he's probably laughing at you _

_ Sappy fox: You’re an entire mess  _

_ At least he's pretty: that was so stressful wtf  _

_ At least he's pretty: I wish the General would never give me the job of talking to kids  _

_ NOT BABY: you just don't have functional social skills  _

_ At least he's pretty: shut up baby  _

_ NOT BABY: No<3  _

_ At least he's pretty: im going to choke you out when I next see you  _

_ NOT BABY: you’ve been saying that for the last 8 months  _

_ NOT BABY: not seeing many results  _

_ At least he's pretty: yet  _

_ Simp: stop riling each other up _

_ Simp: we don't need another dessert incident  _

_ Skyboy: what,,,, _

_ NOT BABY: be quiet simp  _

_ NOT BABY: you said you’d never mention it  _

_ Simp: I never said shit _

_ Simp: wolffe and cody once got into a punch up in the mess because wolffe took cody’s dessert  _

_ Skyboy: oh my gods  _

_ NOT BABY: and then he BIT ME _

_ At least he's pretty: I don't regret any of it  _

_ Frog bastard: in fairness, Cody bit him back  _

_ Skyboy: none of yall knew what you were doing on kamino did you  _

_ Frog bastard: we had an Idea _

_ At least he's pretty: lmao no we didn't  _

_ At least he's pretty: we just freestyle it and hope for the best  _

_ Frog bastard: Shh  _

_ Sappy fox: Let Ponds have his delusion  _

_ Sappy fox: its healthy to have dreams  _

_ Frog bastard: you’re such an asshole  _

_ Sappy fox: xoxoxo  _

_ NOT BABY: the brains skipped a clone  _

_ Sappy fox: yeah, you  _

_ Simp: pft  _

_ NOT BABY: bet  _

_ Sappy fox: im betting  _

_ Skyboy: Cody didn't you walk into the wall of the mess hall because you missed a door  _

_ NOT BABY: REX SHUT UP  _

_ At least he's pretty: OH MY GOD  _

_ Simp: djshfhdhsdfd _

_ Sappy fox: seriously??? _ __   
_   
_ __ NOT BABY: in my defense 

_ NOT BABY: I was super mf tired and only had 2 cups of caf  _

_ Frog bastard: Thats a normal amount, you just have a coffee addiction  _

_ NOT BABY: mayhaps _

_ Sappy fox: theres no doubt about it  _

_ NOT BABY: caf is the only reason I havent mudered somebody yet, don't judge me _

_ Skyboy: when the 212th runs out of caf, im making sure im on a completely different planet  _

_ At least he's pretty: that might be for the best  _

_ NOT BABY: :) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!! I hate to admit it but most of these conversations are just modified versions of conversations with my friends- and I feel like that says So Much about me 
> 
> come chat/send prompts on tumblr! (@forestgreengirl)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is horrified by Ahsoka, Rex and Cody are dads to their Shinies, and everybody enjoys bullying Rex

_ At least he's pretty: Rex I keep telling you  _

_ At least he's pretty: you need to get rid of both your general and commander  _

_ At least he's pretty: just throw the whole person away  _

_ Frog bastard: what  _

_ Skyboy: no I’m attached now  _

_ Sappy fox: ew  _

_ Skyboy: literally look at your nickname  _

_ Sappy fox: blocked  _

_ NOT BABY: what is going on???  _ _   
  
_

_ NOT BABY: I leave for 5 minutes smh  _

_   
_ _ At least he's baby: do you want to tell them Rex? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Skyboy: commander tano ate a lizard  _

_ NOT BABY: oh no  _

_ NOT BABY: an alive one??? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Skyboy: yes  _

_ NOT BABY: wow  _

_ NOT BABY: thats horrifying wtf _

_ NOT BABY: skywalker has contaminated her  _

_ Skyboy: she just,, took a bite  _

_ Skyboy: I think Kix starting crying  _

_ Simp: literally what the fuck is up with ya’ll battalions  _

_ Simp: none of us ever have to deal with this _

_ Frog bastard: most of the time  _

_ Frog bastard: things just go horribly wrong to a lesser degree  _

_ NOT BABY: brain rot  _

_ Skyboy: in fairness _

_ Skyboy: you cant rlly judge us bc your General is like,, the most reckless after my general and kenobi _

_ Simp: I can, I will and I am judging you  _

_ Simp: my general has never eaten a living mf lizard  _

_ Skyboy: that you know of  _

_ Simp: no  _

_ Skyboy: im just saying  _

_ Simp: cease this nonsense, bastard CT  _

_ Sappy fox: What will you do if she ever eats like,, a furry thing  _

_ Skyboy: wolffe?  _

_ At least he's pretty: IM NOT A FURRY  _

_ Skyboy: sounds like something a furry would say  _

_ Skyboy: anyway  _

_ Skyboy: fox don't even say that _

_ Skyboy: I think I would genuinely cry  _

_ NOT BABY: you and Obi-Wan both, he hates it, everytime he sees skywalker n tano eat living things, he ages at 9 years a minute  _

_ At least he's pretty: rip gen kenobi  _

_ Frog bastard: you don't?  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ NOT BABY: I grew up with you fuckers  _

_ NOT BABY: literally nothing can phase me anymore  _

_ Skyboy: that sounds like a challenge ;)  _

_ Frog bastard: please gods not again  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Simp: remember that time Wolffe took a chunk out of a trainers arm  _

_ At least he's pretty: I stand by my actions  _

_ NOT BABY: yes I think about it daily  _

_ Frog bastard: if someone was to ask me what my batchmates were like, I would just share this conversation  _

_ Frog bastard: it says so much  _

_ Sappy fox: Thorns batchmates are so mild compared to you guys  _

_ Simp: thats not hard  _

_ Simp: but also I think crazy just runs in the command batches  _

_ Simp: and like,, anybody who goes into torrent  _

_ At least he's pretty: Jango possessed some craziness and we just got it, and the trait only got stronger  _

_ NOT BABY: our power  _

_ NOT BABY: sometimes I watch Rex do something wack with General Skywalker  _

_ NOT BABY: and Obi-Wan just looks like he’s going through 5 stages of grief in a moment  _

_ Frog bastard: he's embodying a “oh god theres two of them”  _

_ Frog bastard: id say three, but Tano seems like she Could have her shit mildly together, and Kenobi is also raising her  _

_ NOT BABY: you say that like Obi-Wan isnt just as reckless _

_ NOT BABY: he's just really good at hiding it  _

_ Frog bastard: you’re right, she's doomed  _

_ At least he's pretty: hdjjkdjksjsj _

_ Frog bastard: skywalker and rex on the other hand, are absolute lunatics  _

_ Skyboy: its why we get along so well  _

_ Sappy fox: you enable each other lmao _

_ NOT BABY: its giving me heart issues  _

_ NOT BABY: I think between Obi-Wan and the entirety of the 501st and 212th; I genuinely think im going grey  _

_ At least he's pretty: ayy you can join Fox  _

_ Sappy fox: literally fuck off  _

_ Simp: cody didn't you adopt a shiny in the 212th  _

_ NOT BABY: I might of done  _

_ Skyboy: he absolutely did  _

_ NOT BABY: look,,  _

_ NOT BABY: he's like,, younger than the other troopers _

_ NOT BABY: and I watched him walk straight into this pile of vines and get stuck  _

_ NOT BABY: I’ve never wanted to protect somebody so badly  _

_ At least he's pretty: its like rex incident 2.0 _

_ Skyboy: ,,the,,rex incident??? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Sappy fox: when Cody disappeared for a while and came back with you  _

_ Sappy fox: none of us had any idea what the kriff was going on  _

_ Sappy fox: just that he had decided you were his, and he was going to protect you  _

_ Simp; It was kinda cute  _

_ Sappy fox: it was gross  _

_ At least he's pretty: lmao fox told cody to return him  _

_ Skyboy: rude  _

_ Sappy fox: I regret none of it  _

_ Sappy fox: you’re fucking annoying  _

_ Skyboy: I’d believe that, if I hadnt already had you drunkenly babble about loving me  _

_ Sappy fox: don’t remember, didn't happen _

_ Frog bastard: i feel like this shouldnt surprise you  _

_ Skyboy: it doesn't, I wish it did  _

_ Simp: can we go back to cody adopting another child  _

_ NOT BABY: rex keeps adopting shinies from the 501st, I get this one  _

_ Skyboy: i aint gonna stop you  _

_ Skyboy: wait until they accidentally call you buir, its wild  _

_ At least he's pretty: didn't you cry??? _ _   
  
_

_ Skyboy: maybe  _

_ Frog bastard: im not even surprised anymore  _

_ NOT BABY: I think Fives might actually have a video of Rex crying over that  _

_ Skyboy: he what  _

_ Skyboy: that little shit  _

_ At least he's pretty: how much convincing do you think itll take to make Fives give me a copy  _

_ Skyboy: Fives wont give you shit if he knows whats good for him  _

_ NOT BABY: just offer him stories about rex’ika  _

_ Skyboy: do Not  _

_ NOT BABY: or offer him smth to do w pranking  _

_ Skyboy: why do you enjoy causing me pain  _

_ NOT BABY: What else am I supposed to do??  _

_ Simp: if you get a copy of that video, please send it to us  _

_ Skyboy: I will literally space you all  _

_ Frog bastard: you could never  _

_ Skyboy: do you rlly want to test that  _

_ Sappy fox: hey bly  _

_ Simp: what  _

_ Sappy fox: Quinlan was telling me some funky stories about aayla just before  _

_ Simp: oh no  _

_ Sappy fox: and do you know what came up? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ At least he's pretty: owo?  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ NOT BABY: (get rid of that shit) _ __   
_   
_ __ At least he's pretty: (no<3) 

_ Sappy fox: about the time darling Bly here smashed his head into a pipe  _

_ Sappy fox: Purely because Aayla lifted a heap of rubble without breaking a sweat  _

_ At least he's pretty: djakjfdjkafhdhkfdhk _

_ NOT BABY: ofc he did  _

_ Frog bastard: Living up to your username I see  _

_ Simp: IN MY DEFENSE _

_ Simp: in my defense, she looked so fucking cool doing it  _

_ Simp: I’ve never been so impressed _

_ Simp: gods I can’t wait to spar with her  _

_ NOT BABY: you’re so gross  _

_ Simp: babies don't have rights, shut up _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the longer this fic goes on, the crackier it gets, in thriving on my own content 😌
> 
> come chat/send prompts on tumblr! (@forestgreengirl)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jedi are a mess, Cody is also a mess, Rex dies, and Fox dies inside

_ Sappy fox: Cody what the fuck is up with your General _

_ Sappy fox: why is he like THAT  _

_ NOT BABY: you’ll have to be more specific  _

_ Simp: oh boy  _

_ Sappy fox: Why did your General just come up to me, and drop a bundle of berries in my hands, tell me to eat and then walk away _

_ Sappy fox: WHY  _

_ Sappy fox: they were rlly nice berries but like????? _

_ NOT BABY: oh lmao  _

_ Skyboy: oh here we go  _

_ At least he's pretty: w hat  _

_ NOT BABY: General Obi-Wan has this sort of,,, thing? With adopting anybody he sees looking even remotely upset  _

_ Sappy fox: why ME  _

_ Sappy fox: I wasnt even upset  _

_ NOT BABY: he saw your vibes  _

_ Sappy fox: right well thats a horrifying thought thx  _

_ NOT BABY: xoxo  _

_ At least he's pretty: I thought only General Plo did that sorta thing  _

_ NOT BABY: no I think its just a thing some Jedi do. I’ve seen a few of the Jedi do it  _

_ NOT BABY: tbt the time I watched Commander Tano fall asleep on Rex purely because he wouldnt sleep  _

_ Frog bastard: oh my gods  _

_ Skyboy: thats why she did it????? _ _   
  
_

_ NOT BABY: Rex you cannot speak  _

_ NOT BABY: I watched you pass out on Skywalker purely just so he would be quiet and sleep  _

_ Sappy fox: You’re as bad as each other jfc  _

_ Skyboy: Cody please remember the time you sat on Obi-Wan because he was injured and wouldnt stop trying to get up  _

_ At least he's pretty: he WHAT  _

_ NOT BABY: yes and it worked didn't it??  _

_ Skyboy: yeah it did but- _

_ NOT BABY: there we go, problem solved  _

_ Frog bastard: wow  _

_ Frog bastard: and we thought the vode had a problem with adopting things  _

_ Frog bastard: apparently Jedi also keep doing it  _

_ NOT BABY: the longer I spend with the Jedi, I realise how much of a mess they all are _

_ NOT BABY: like they’re badass n super competent n stuff  _

_ NOT BABY: and I would never want a Jedi as my enemy, no matter how much I uh, dislike some of them  _

_ NOT BABY: but gods, half of them would forget to eat if they were left to go wild  _

_ Skyboy: are you saying this because Kenobi passed out today bc he didn't eat for three days  _

_ Sappy fox: Oh my god, what?? _

_ NOT BABY: perhaps  _

_ NOT BABY: if he does not start eating, AND sleeping properly, im going to sit on him  _

_ NOT BABY: it is my duty as commander  _

_ Frog bastard: uh huh  _

_ NOT BABY: you say as though you haven’t considering doing the same thing to General Windu  _

_ NOT BABY: we’re in the same boat here  _

_ Skyboy: same vibes as your medic putting you into a headlock until you passed out bc you wouldnt sleep _

_ At least he's pretty; DJSDJFHDSFKHSDH _

_ Simp: WHAT  _

_ Sappy fox: kot’ika you kriffing mango  _

_ Sappy fox: what have we told you about sleeping  _

_ NOT BABY: rex you whore  _

_ NOT BABY: i slept!!!!!! I got the needed hours  _

_ Skyboy: well _

_ NOT BABY: rex I will tell your ARCs about the Doom incident  _

_ Skyboy: now now no need for threats  _

_ Skyboy: cody had been living off stims and caf for two days and Coughdrop didn't know why his liver had not yet given out  _

_ NOT BABY: REX YOU KRIFFING BASTARD _

_ Skyboy: oops gotta bounce  _

_ Frog bastard: you forgot you were on a mission together  _

_ Skyboy: yeyhashd _

_ Sappy fox: rip rex, he's dead _

_ Simp: you have so much sympathy, it amazes me  _

_ Sappy fox: I never liked Rex anyway  _

_ Sappy fox: goodbye to that feral little shit  _

_ Frog bastard: that would be more effective if I havent seen you care about rex multiple times  _

_ Sappy fox: don't remember, wasnt me  _

_ Frog bastard: you cant hide from the truth  _

_ Sappy fox: I hide from lots of things, this aint special  _

_ At least he's pretty: im sorry can we go back to cody  _

_ At least he's pretty: cody what the FUCK  _

_ NOT BABY: I was busy, don't worry im good  _

_ At least he's pretty: I trust that as much as I trust Palpatine  _

_ At least he's pretty: by that I mean NONE  _

_ Sappy fox: yeah thats fair  _

_ Sappy fox: palps is a bitch  _

_ NOT BABY: palps,,,,???? _

_ At least he's pretty: PALPS???? _

_ Sappy fox: palps  _

_ Sappy fox: Its what thorn and I call him when he’s not around  _

_ Sappy fox: makes him seem less threatening and less creepy  _

_ NOT BABY: interesting  _

_ Sappy fox: you’re about to go tell Kenobi about this arent you  _

_ NOT BABY: uh  _

_ NOT BABY: no?  _ __   
_   
_ __ Sappy fox: ugh 

_ Sappy fox: You’re a better liar than that Cody, try harder  _

_ Sappy fox: make sure it doesn't get back to palps or the long necks and I don't care  _

_ At least he's pretty: good bc I already told general plo and he thinks its hysterical  _

_ Sappy fox: after all I’ve done for the republic  _

_ Sappy fox: this will be what I get remembered as huh  _

_ NOT BABY: Obi-Wan said to say you’re hilarious, and he’s absolutely going to call him that one day  _

_ Sappy fox: Oh god oh no _

_ Sappy fox: actually nvm I don't actually care _

_ Sappy fox: either way your general is a menace  _

_ NOT BABY: I know, I’m so proud of him _

_ Simp: ew  _

_ NOT BABY: shut up simp  _

_ Simp: No<3  _

_ NOT BABY: im getting your general message receipts if you being an absolutely in love idiot  _

_ simp: you wouldn’t dare  _

_ at least he’s pretty: ohohoho _

_ NOT BABY: wouldnt I?  _

_ NOT BABY: Wheres your proof?  _

_ simp: I’m older than you, you little shit _

_ NOT BABY: do you think that will stop me?  _

_ frog bastard: (it wont)  _

_ Simp: goodbye  _

_ NOT BABY: >:)  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly shorter chapter today oops, I’ll make the next one longer-   
> The shiny that Cody adopted last chapter? Was absolutely Wooley bc fuck canon, Wooley never died and he’s baby 
> 
> come chat on tumblr! (@forestgreengirl)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hair talk, Rex eats a bug, nobody is sane

_ Skyboy: I keep finding chunks of hair around me send help _

_ At least he’s pretty: wha-  _

_ Simp: is it,, your hair?  _

_ Skyboy: it is hair yes  _

_ At least he’s pretty: WHAT  _

_ Skyboy: im joking yes its my hair _

_ Frog bastard: thank gods  _

_ Skyboy: my hair got too long after the last mission lmao  _

_ Skyboy: had to cut it off  _

_ Simp: I still don’t get why you keep cutting it off _

_ Simp: you have nice hair!!  _

_ Skyboy: its just a built in reaction now _

_ Skyboy: didn't want to get decommissioned lol  _

_ NOT BABY: I would never let that happen  _

_ NOT BABY: I think half of the 501st if they realised that ‘stern badass Captain Rex’ hair is so mf curly  _

_ Skyboy: thats what im tryna avoid  _

_ At least he's pretty: I’m sure they could find a way to get you to grow it  _

_ Skyboy: no  _

_ Sappy fox: On the subject of hair  _

_ At least he's pretty: Are you finally admitting to those grey hairs  _

_ Sappy fox: shut up you little shit  _

_ Sappy fox: I was gonna ask wtf was up with Gree’s hair  _

_ Sappy fox: like good on him for finding a style but  _

_ Frog bastard: gree knows exactly what I think of his hair  _

_ NOT BABY: weren’t you with him when he cut it??? _

_ Frog bastard: I might of been  _

_ Simp: and you didn't stop him????  _

_ Frog bastard: it was so mf funny at the time  _

_ Sappy fox: did  _

_ Sappy fox: did you guys cut your hair while DRUNK  _

_ Frog bastard: uh  _

_ Sappy fox: actually no nvm I don't want to know  _

_ Frog bastard: if thats what you wish  _

_ Simp: I feel like it needs to become a rule for every battalion, not to make appearance changers while drunk  _

_ Simp: it never ends well  _

_ NOT BABY: are you thinking about when you bribed Fox into cutting a heart into your hair when we were cadets _

_ NOT BABY: and then you had to shave most of it off out of shame  _

_ simp : WELL I WASNT TILL NOW  _

_ Simp: THANKS CODY  _

_ Sappy fox: oh fuck I remember that  _

_ Sappy fox: I did a lovely job thank you  _

_ Simp: it was a terrible choice  _

_ Simp: I thought we all swore not to mention it  _

_ NOT BABY: I didn't swear to shit lmao  _

_ Simp: brat  _

_ Frog bastard: you have to assume that nothing is sacred with kot’ika  _

_ NOT BABY: RUDE _

_ Frog bastard: but not entirely incorrect  _

_ NOT BABY: goodbye  _

_ Skyboy: I genuinely just watched Cody take off his helmet, and leave the room what-  _

_ Skyboy: ah  _

_ At least he's pretty: DKJAKJFDJADJKAJ  _

_ At least he's pretty: yeah that sounds like him  _

_ Simp: also tbt when rex used to not want to talk to us so he would just shut his eyes and be like “I can’t hear you”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Skyboy: AJFSDKJ SHUT UP  _

_ Sappy fox: oh my god I had nearly forgotten that  _

_ At least he's pretty: ah yes, the days where Rex was travel sized  _

_ Skyboy: STOP  _

_ At least he's pretty: no  _

_ At least he's pretty: we’re not even near each other, you can’t make me  _

_ Frog bastard: big mistake wolffe  _

_ Skyboy: cant I? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Skyboy: are you sure about that?  _

_ At least he's pretty: yes  _

_ Skyboy: :)  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ At least he's pretty: rex  _

_ At least he's pretty: rex what did you do  _

_ At least he's pretty: rex why is general plo asking me how someone gets their foot stuck in a toilet  _

_ Simp: DJKAKJFDHKAKHFD REX  _

_ Sappy fox: oh my gods  _

_ At least he's pretty: REX WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM  _

_ Skyboy: xoxo  _

_ At least he's pretty: sometimes I forget how much I hate you  _

_ Skyboy: uh huh  _

_ Skyboy: aight toilet boy  _

_ NOT BABY: PFT- _

_ NOT BABY: rex im so proud of you  _

_ Skyboy: thanks ori’vod  _

_ At least he's pretty: you’re both absolute brats and I hope you walk into a wall  _

_ NOT BABY: damn where is the creativity? _

_ skyboy: wolffe is starting to act his age  _

_ Skyboy: we’ve almost lost him, how sad _

_ At least he's pretty: IM 10 MINUTES OLDER THAN YOU  _

_ NOT BABY: oh my gods, rip my ori’vod  _

_ At least he's pretty: choke  _

_ Simp: jsdfsjkfsgjfd  _

_ simp: wolffe is going to kill you both when he sees you _

_ NOT BABY: he can try  _

_ Skyboy: im a bad bitch he cant kill me  _

_ Sappy fox: a bad bitch?  _

_ Sappy fox: weren’t you crying over lizards like a day ago  _

_ Skyboy: I KEEP SEEING TANO EAT THEM  _

_ Skyboy: SOMETIMES THEY’RE STILL ALIVE  _

_ Skyboy: ITS HORRIBLE  _

_ NOT BABY: wow thats so fucking gross  _

_ Frog bastard: f in chat for Rex  _

_ NOT BABY: F _

_ Sappy fox: f lmao _

_ Simp: f  _

_ At least he's pretty: f  _

__

_ Skyboy: thanks  _

_ NOT BABY: actually  _

_ NOT BABY: well I heard an interesting thing earlier _

_ Simp: oh??? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ NOT BABY: about dear rex’ika here  _

_ Skyboy: what  _

_ NOT BABY: that SOMEBODY ate a bug  _

_ NOT BABY: a living bug  _

_ NOT BABY: general skywalker rubbing off on you too much  _

_ At least he's pretty: adjsjkfhddsfjd s _

_ Skyboy: I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about  _

_ Sappy fox: can’t believe Rex is absorbing Skywalkers personality  _

_ Sappy fox: its like cody all over again  _

_ Sappy fox: but this time he learns to eat bugs instead of getting an attitude  _

_ NOT BABY: that is an AWFUL comparison please never speak to me again _

_ At least he's pretty: was it crunchy?  _

_ Simp: cody?  _ __   
_   
_ __ At the least he's pretty: the fucking bug 

_ At least he's pretty: what  _

_ Simp: oh  _

_ Skyboy: yeah kinda  _

_ At least he's pretty: aight, interesting cool  _

_ Simp: wolffe??????? _

_ NOT BABY: you’re both fucking disgraces  _

_ Skyboy: I’m a delight thanks  _

_ NOT BABY: oh yeah bet  _

_ Frog bastard: I’m not even surprised  _

_ Frog bastard: thats the worst part  _

_ Frog bastard: rip my expectations  _

_ Sappy fox: join the club  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I amuse myself so much honestly- theres only 5 more chapters of this?? Wack-   
> The start of this chapter w the hair thing is the exact same conversation me & my best friend had after I cut most of my hair off- 
> 
> come send prompts on tumblr! (@forestgreengirl)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chaos. chaos and Only chaos

_ frog bastard: Wolffe  _

_ frog bastard:  _ **@at least he’s pretty**

_ frog bastard: Wolffe  _

_ frog bastard: bitch _

_ sappy fox: what the kriff is happening here???  _

_ at least he’s pretty: what?????? _

_ frog bastard: why is your medic comming me to tell me that ur an idiot  _

_ frog bastard: I mean I already knew it but  _

_ at least he’s pretty: lmao don’t worry about it vod _

_ frog bastard: wow now I’m very worried _

_ NOT BABY: Wolffe did you finally get food poisoning from eating raw meat _

_ at least he’s pretty: shut the kriff up _

_ at least he’s pretty: Moss thinks I have a potassium deficiency  _

_ Frog bastard: oh my gods  _

_ NOT BABY: just eat yogurt _

_ At least he's pretty: no  _

_ NOT BABY: why?? _ _  
_ _  
_ _ At least he's baby: yogurt is just fruit sperm and im not gay xoxo  _

_ Skyboy: what  _

_ Frog bastard: I hate you more everyday  _

_ Sappy fox: he has a point  _

_ Simp: no????????? _

_ NOT BABY: fox you have a boyfriend  _

_ Sappy fox: I have a SB  _

_ Sappy fox: it stands for significant bother  _

_ Simp: dkhsadhsafdkhsfdjksfldl  _

_ Frog bastard: honestly nobody has a braincell here huh  _

_ NOT BABY: I have a braincell thanks _

_ Frog bastard: you really don’t _

_ Frog bastard: you’re just really good at convincing people that  _

_ NOT BABY: its one of my many talents  _

_ Skyboy: everytime one of my shinies is like “wow commander cody is so cool and formal” and I have to restrain myself from bringing up the time cody thought he stood on a bug and nearly cried, but it was just candy  _

_ Simp: JDKAHDSKAJDS _

_ NOT BABY: WTF why would you bring it UP  _

_ NOT BABY: let it Die  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Skyboy: never x  _

_ NOT BABY: bitch  _

_ Skyboy: who do you think I learnt it from  _

_ NOT BABY: none of us  _

_ NOT BABY: you’ve always been a mouthy little shit  _

_ At least he's pretty: it was so much easier to shut him up when we could just sit on him  _

_ Sappy fox: good times  _

_ Skyboy: not good times thank u  _

_ Simp: it was Very funny to us  _

_ Skyboy: oh yeah im sure it was  _

  
  


_ _______ _

  
  


_ Sappy fox: everytime I am handed more paperwork, I seriously wonder whether its worth it to commit murder  _

_ NOT BABY: theres no alcohol in jail  _

_ Sappy fox: the only thing holding me back  _

_ Simp: that is Not healthy  _

_ Sappy fox: what are you? A cop?? Back off  _

_ Skyboy: aren’t you technically a cop  _

_ Sappy fox: in the loosest sense _

_ Sappy fox: and fuck cops, the system is corrupt xoxo  _

_ NOT BABY: damn right it mf is  _

_ Sappy fox: Coruscant already has a police team, so the guard mostly acts as a backup/higher-ranked task force _

_ Sappy fox: and im stuck being a fucking secretary  _

_ Sappy fox: cant have shit on coracusnt  _

_ Simp: dkjafhakjsjf rip fox  _

_ Sappy fox: im too pretty for this  _

_ Skyboy: oh yeah mood  _

_ At least he's pretty: idk how you deal w palps  _

_ At least he's pretty: i would of deserted  _

_ At least he's pretty: im mostly joking but not really _

_ Sappy fox: I just make sure to throw a ‘with all due respect’ at him _

_ Sappy fox: bc I know there is no due respect and he’s a bitch  _

_ Sappy fox: but he's also lowkey terrifying tho _

_ Frog bastard: rancid vibes  _

_ Simp: bad energy  _

_ Sappy fox: exactly.  _

_ Sappy fox: its like hearing boss music from that shitty game cody plays but never knowing where its coming from  _

_ NOT BABY: HEY HOLD ON  _

_ NOT BABY: clash of droids is NOT shitty  _

_ NOT BABY: but I also don't play it so kriff u  _

_ Sappy fox: denial aint a pretty shade on you  _

_ NOT BABY: everything looks good on me  _

_ __________ _

_ Simp: theoretically if I had gotten my foot caught in a toilet accidentally _

_ Simp: how would I get out without needing to call someone  _

_ Skyboy: whAT  _

_ Frog bastard: Bly how does this keep happening to you  _

_ Simp: I don't KNOW  _

_ Sappy fox: you are such a disappointment  _

_ Simp: kriff off  _

_ Simp: I don't want to have to call general aayla  _

_ Simp: it would be horrible  _

_ NOT BABY: have you tired twisting your foot out??  _ _  
  
_

_ Simp: yes  _

_ Simp: it wont work _

_ Simp: maybe I should get rid of my leg  _

_ Sappy fox: do it  _

_ Sappy fox: no wait the paperwork _

_ Sappy fox: don't do it  _

_ NOT BABY: im comming gen secura  _

_ Simp: NOOOOOOOOO _

_ Simp: cody my REPUTATION  _

_ Skyboy: lmao what rep  _

_ Skyboy: theres like 10 people who actually believe youre super formal n chill _

_ Simp: I hate it more everyday  _

_ At least he's pretty: im surprised literally anybody believes we have our shit together  _

_ Sappy fox: im doing pretty okay  _

_ Skyboy: same _

_ Frog bastard: of course you are  _

_ Skyboy: I do NOT like that response  _

_ Frog bastard: that sounds like a you problem  _

_ Simp: djakdhsakjf,dhaikdjsa _

_ Simp: ponds I love u  _

_ Frog bastard: excellent <3 _

_ Simp: but my foot is still stuck in a toilet and im going to cry  _

_ NOT BABY: just wait x  _

_ Simp: what  _

_ Simp: cody what did you dear  _

_ Simp: cody do you wanna tell me why aayla is outside the door  _

_ Sappy fox: oh boy  _

_ Simp: cody she will Not stop laughing  _

_ Skyboy: me too honestly  _

_ NOT BABY: doing you a favour xoxoxooxoxooxo  _

_ Simp: I hope your socks are wet  _

_ NOT BABY: RUDE  _

_ ___________ _

  
  


_ Sappy fox: its either be bitchjk or be bitched  _

_ Skyboy: what  _

_ Sappy fox: yanno  _

_ NOT BABY: hehe ehee _

_ Simp: oh boy _

_ Simp: have u two been drinking  _

_ Sappy fox: no _

_ NOT BABY: i don't even know what drinking is  _

_ Simp: yeah sure  _

_ Frog bastard: judging by this convo already, you both are going to be Hella hungover 2morrow  _

_ NOT BABY: bet  _

_ Skyboy: sometimes I forget that Cody doesn't rlly get hungover  _

_ Frog bastard: thats what you think  _

_ NOT BABY: shutt up  _

_ At least he's pretty: I can’t believe you assholes are drinking without me  _

_ Sappy fox: you arent on coracscuntt!!  _

_ Simp: that is,,, Not how you spell that _

_ Frog bastard: shh, let him be  _

_ At least he's pretty: smh  _

_ At least he's pretty: the level of betrayal,,,,,,,, _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find myself So Funny honestly 
> 
> come chat on tumblr!! (@forestgreengirl)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General shenanigans. Bly potentionally eats a person, Ponds is a chaotic little shit. Fives is a menace to everyone he speaks to; and Cody is constantly worried about Obi-Wan

_ sappy fox: Hey Rex. _

_ sappy fox: you little blonde shit  _

_ sappy fox:  _ **@skyboy**

_ skyboy: what  _

_ sappy fox: do you wanna explain why I just got a comm message from one of your ARCs, talking about my tits _

_ Sappy fox: I could of gone my entire life without reading some of those words, and it would of been a blissful life  _

_ frog bastard: oh my gods  _

_ skyboy: not really honestly  _

_ skyboy: I’d prefer to know nothing about it  _

_ sappy fox: I’m going demote you  _

_ skyboy: that would just mean I do less paperwork xoxo  _

_ Skyboy: thats a wicked idea  _

_ Simp: no its not  _

_ Skyboy: I could always become a farmer or smth  _

_ Simp: you’re not being demoted  _

_ Skyboy: Just keeping my options open yanno  _

_ at least he’s pretty: ahdhdhdhdhdhhdd _

_ NOT BABY: kriffing fives  _

_ NOT BABY: and in fairness, you do have some very nice tits  _

_ sappy fox: I’m actually going to cut you like a fish  _

_ NOT BABY: aight bet  _

_ simp: no killing each other _

_ sappy fox: you’re right, too much paperwork  _

_ simp: no,, _

_ simp: well yes but also no,,,, _

_ frog bastard: there there  _

_ Frog bastard: you get used to it  _

_ Simp: thats called stockholm syndrome  _

_ At least he's pretty: nO  _

_ NOT BABY: woah, that took a turn  _

_ sappy fox: doesn’t everything in our line of work? _

_ NOT BABY: I hate when you’re right  _

_ sappy fox: I’m sure  _

_ ________ _

  
  


_ simp: I think I might of just eaten part of a person _

_ simp: oh my god oh fuck _

_ simp: I hate this _

_ frog bastard: Bly? Are you alright? _

_ NOT BABY: Bly???????????? _

_ sappy fox: how the KRIFF _

at least he’s pretty: Bly how does this always happen to you 

skyboy: man is rlly going thru it constantly 

skyboy: I mean,, that’s something we’d expect from Wolffe, or Cody! 

at least he’s pretty: watch it CT

NOT BABY: shut up Rex

skyboy: no

frog bastard: back to Bly

_ simp: uh _

_ simp: we were on this mission?? and we got fed sometbing but I found a clump of HAIR in mine and I’m so paranoid  _

_ simp: oh gods oh fuck _

_ NOT BABY: right,,, do you wanna,, tell your General?  _

_ simp: no I didn’t think of that hold on _

_ sappy fox: only bly,,, only Bly _

_ at least he’s pretty: he’s doing his best okay  _

_ NOT BABY: while Bly is doing… that  _

_ NOT BABY: can we Please talk about how one of Rex’s ARCs absolutely has a praise kink  _

_ sappy fox: oh my gods I don’t want to hear this  _

_ frog bastard: oh so Bly  _

_ simp: KRIFF OFF  _

_ frog bastard: go back to eating people bitch  _

_ simp: asshole  _

_ NOT BABY: I told one of them that they did a good job on this mission and they were practically vibrating  _

_ skyboy: was it echo?  _

_ NOT BABY: yeah??? _

_ skyboy: oh yeah he does  _

_ sappy fox: how the fuck do you know _

_ skyboy: because the little shit isn’t subtle  _

_ skyboy: and also fives told me when I asked why Echo looked like he was going to cry Everytime I told him he did a good job  _

_ Skyboy: fives was all too happy to rat out Echo at the possibility of watching Echo die inside  _

_ Simp: you’re such an evil little shit wow  _

_ Simp: I forget that sometimes  _

_ Skyboy: wahoo  _

_ at least he’s pretty: SHDHDHDHDHDB _

_ NOT BABY: Okay Wow  _

_ NOT BABY: That Explains So Much  _

_ sappy fox: I hate your ARCS  _

_ skyboy: is it because they sent that message about your tits  _

_ sappy fox: among other things yes  _

_ skyboy: sucks to be you lmao  _

_ sappy fox: little blonde bitch  _

_ skyboy: xoxo _

_ Simp: I LIVED FUCKERS  _

_ frog bastard: how tragic  _

_ simp: I actually hate you  _

_ skyboy: I cannot believe people still think Ponds is calm and got his shit together  _

_ frog bastard: you have to admit that I do it Very well _

_ NOT BABY: lmao I have very vivid memories of watching Bly and Ponds fistfight at all opportunities _

_ at least he’s pretty: It was always Very amusing to watch  _

_ sappy fox: oh I’m sure it was  _

_ simp: it was not  _

_ simp: fucker used to get away with all sorts of shit just because nobody thought he was capable of it  _

_ frog bastard: I did no such thing D;  _

_ simp: yes you kriffing did  _

_ frog bastard: where’s your proof  _

_ simp: my memory  _

_ frog bastard: no  _

_ frog bastard: sorry doesn’t count  _

_ at least he’s pretty: lads lads, you’re both pretty, let’s move on  _

_ at least he’s pretty: and back to the Very important topic of  _

_ at least he’s pretty: what the Fuck is wrong with Cody’s General  _

_ NOT BABY: shut up!! _

_ NOT BABY: are do you always attack Me  _

_ at least he’s pretty: you make it so easy  _

_ sappy fox: it’s so much fun _

_ NOT BABY: wow,, I hate you both equally  _

_ at least he’s pretty: as much as your General hates the medics?  _

_ at least he’s pretty: he had a broken LEG why did he not go to the MEDICS _

_ NOT BABY: how do you know about that??? _

_ at least he’s pretty: I overheard General Plo talking to General Windu about it  _

_ at least he’s pretty: so it’s true?? _

_ NOT BABY: sadly  _

_ simp: wow  _

_ skyboy: yeah I’m not surprised, Skywalker had to learn it from somewhere _

_ NOT BABY: he’s doing his best okay, leave him alone  _

_ sappy fox: you two rlly are just a perfect duo huh _

_ sappy fox; you both are sarcastic, flirty little shits, and you both hate going to the medics  _

_ NOT BABY: I’m ignoring everything you say  _

_ sappy fox: that means I don’t have to talk to you, that’s a blessing _

_ sappy fox: but you can’t run from the truth buddy  _

_ NOT BABY: y’all hear smth??? _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter- I felt bad making y’all wait, but also was Not vibing with this chapter, it was going to take Forever to write if I didn’t post it now lmao
> 
> Also the formatting gets rlly weird for a patch of this, please just ignore it; it’s late and I can’t be bothered fixing it lmao 
> 
> feel free to send prompts on tumblr! (@forestgreengirl)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frog bastard: fox why r u such a snitch >:(
> 
> sappy fox: survival<3

_ Skyboy: reset the clocks lads _

_ Skyboy: cody broke another bone punching clankers _

_ Frog bastard: He What _

_ At least he’s pretty: Cody smh _

_ At least he’s pretty: I had credits riding on that _

_ sappy fox: same :( _

_ simp: me too  _

_ Not baby: WHAT  _

_ NOT BABY: first of all  _

_ NOT BABY: rex you fucking snitch, I hate you  _

_ Skyboy: no you don't  _

_ NOT BABY: I’m actually going to roast your kneecaps in fire  _

_ skyboy: ah creative  _

_ NOT BABY: second of all _

_ NOT BABY: stop betting on me !!!  _

_ Sappy fox: I admire that you’re even attempting to pretend like you don’t have at least 4 bets going about us  _

_ NOT BABY: I cannot disclose private information smh  _

_ at least he’s pretty: yeah that’s a yes  _

_ At least he’s pretty: bitch  _

  
  
  


_ ______ _

  
  


_ NOT BABY: Rex has been staring at straight air for like 20 mins _

_ NOT BABY: He’s just Squeezing his helmet very tightly  _

_ at least he’s pretty: is he okay??? _

_ NOT BABY: yeah I think so _

_ NOT BABY: I’m feeling threatened however  _

_ at least he’s pretty: that truly sounds like a you problem _

_ skyboy: I’m gonna to Murder Skywalker  _

_ frog bastard: wh- _

_ frog bastard: why- _

_ sappy fox: oh my gods it’s finally happened  _

_ sappy fox: the CT finally snapped  _

_ NOT BABY: is this because of the- _

_ skyboy: yes. _

_ NOT BABY: completely understandable, go right ahead _

_ at least he’s pretty: care to inform the rest of the squad??? _

_ skyboy: Skywalker threw me off a building  _

_ skyboy: AGAIN _

_ skyboy: without warning!!!! _

_ skyboy: AND THEN _

_ skyboy: I see,,, _

_ skyboy: I see him OBVIOUSLY being romantic with Amidala  _

_ skyboy: despite that it’s meant to be SECRET _

_ skyboy: oh no oh fuck _

_ skyboy: you didn’t read that _

_ sappy fox: we all knew. I meet with Senator Padme for drinks sometimes  _

_ at least he’s pretty: we don’t have time to unpack all of that _

_ at least he’s pretty: it’s a sad day on Kamino when I have to be the voice of reason _

_ at least he’s pretty: Rex you Cannot kill your General  _

_ skyboy: why not  _

_ skyboy: it’s not like I’d get caught  _

_ skyboy: Cody would help me cover it up _

_ NOT BABY: it’s true, I would _

_ frog bastard: yes we’re well aware of that _

_ frog bastard: Rex that’s treason _

_ skyboy: only from a certain point of view  _

_ sappy fox: please Please PLEASE stop planning illegal things in front of me  _

_ sappy fox: I like having plausible deniability  _

_ simp: spare Fox’ika and his innocent ears _

_ sappy fox: I’m literally older than you  _

_ simp: not today<3 _

_ NOT BABY: haha sucks to be you Fox _

_ skyboy: I’m not going to murder Tano tho bc she’s kinda baby and I’d feel bad _

_ at least he’s pretty: so is Cody and I’ve watched you throw him into a wall _

_ skyboy: Cody once threw me into a roof when I was a cadet _

_ skyboy: that bitch gets no mercy _

_ NOT BABY: and I’d do it again _

_ simp: no. _

_ skyboy: Tano on the other hand,, she’s evil but she’s baby evil so I’ll leave her alone _

_ skyboy: until she eats another lizard thing  _

_ skyboy: because then it is On Sight _

_ frog bastard: is your battalion okay  _

_ skyboy: lmao what do u think _

_ frog bastard: fair enough have a nice day _

_ simp: when was the last time you slept Rex _

_ skyboy: no comment _

_ NOT BABY: it’s been 48+ hours _

_ simp: REX _

_ skyboy: Cody you fucking snitch _

_ skyboy: Cody hasn’t slept for that long either  _

_ sappy fox: CODY. _

_ NOT BABY: I’m telling fives about the chandelier incident  _

_ skyboy: LOW _

_ at least he’s pretty: wait question _

_ at least he’s pretty: Cody and Rex  _

_ skyboy: what  _

_ NOT BABY: what now  _

_ at least he’s pretty: first of all,, you’re fucking rude  _

_ at least he’s pretty: second of all,,,  _

_ at least he’s pretty: y’all spend a lot of time together right  _

_ at least he’s pretty: Cody do u have favourites of the 501st?? and does Rex have favourites of the 212th _

_ NOT BABY: oh absolutely  _

_ NOT BABY: kix & dogma are my favourites, Rex is my other favourite I guess  _

_ skyboy: I’m rlly feeling the love _

_ skyboy: and yeah, Waxer & Wooley are my favs of the 212th _

_ NOT BABY: that’s boil erasure thank u  _

_ frog bastard: following that up _

_ NOT BABY: why does this feel like an interrogation  _

_ sappy fox: it is  _

_ frog bastard: do you two have favourites of your,,, Own battalion?? _

_ NOT BABY: I don’t pick favourites  _

_ skyboy: I know for a fact you do _

_ NOT BABY: shut up blue boy  _

_ at least he’s pretty: wh- _

_ Skyboy: no  _

_ Skyboy: anyway _

_ skyboy: mine is fives & echo & tup & Jesse  _

_ sappy fox: HHDHDHD Rex was Not hesitating  _

_ skyboy; they know who my favourites are  _

_ Skyboy: it builds character  _

_ Frog bastard: right  _

  
  


_ ________ _ _  
_ _  
_ __  
  


_ At least he’s pretty: we should have another drinks night sometime _

_ At least he’s pretty: the seps are pretty quiet atm so _

_ NOT BABY: you’re going to jinx us  _

_ frog bastard: mace thinks something bigger is coming after this war :/  _

_ NOT BABY: yeah, so does Obi :(( _

_ at least he’s pretty: wow y’all rlly know how to kill the mood huh- _

_ frog bastard: it’s my favourite party trick _

_ simp: ANYWAY _

_ simp: I think it’s a Great idea _

_ sappy fox: I need to get shitfaced rn _

_ frog bastard: you good? _

_ sappy fox: everyday the chancellor looks more and more suspicious  _

_ sappy fox: I am just //squints eyes// _

_ skyboy: he’s a sus bitch _

_ sappy fox: yes exactly  _

_ skyboy: but yeah, I could be down to get drinks n make fun of Cody  _

_ NOT BABY: HEY _

_ NOT BABY: don’t be RUDE  _

_ at least he’s pretty: Bly if you start waxing poetry about your generals tits and voice again; I will choke you out _

_ simp: WYM AGAIN??? _

_ simp: IVE NEVER DONE THAT _

_ NOT BABY: I remember it vividly thanks  _

_ simp: no you don’t  _

_ NOT BABY: yes I do _

_ simp: nope _

_ NOT BABY: yep _

_ sappy fox: oi dumbasses  _

_ sappy fox: Bly we all remember you doing it, Ponds has a video of it _

_ simp: he WHAT _

_ frog bastard: fox why r u such a snitch >:( _

_ sappy fox: survival<3 _

_ NOT BABY: that hits  _

_ NOT BABY: hold up brb I have to go return my generals lightsaber again _

_ skyboy: again _

_ simp: again _

_ at least he’s pretty: again _

_ NOT BABY: shut up  _

_ NOT BABY: anyway, we going out for drinks? or just drinking shitty moonshine on a rooftop somewhere  _

_ at least he’s pretty: both _

_ NOT BABY: nice  _

_ NOT BABY: aight hold up _

_ NOT BABY: the Chancellor’s sending me a transmission _

_ NOT BABY: the urge to decline that bitch is So Real _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter!! it’s,, odd that this is finished now?? it’s literally my most popular fic; I’ve peaked.
> 
> anyway,, haha hope you enjoyed the fic in general, and the little ending there ✨
> 
> come chat on tumblr! (@forestgreengirl)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

_ skyboy: I don’t. I haven’t heard from you all  _

_ skyboy: it’s,, he did something in our heads _

_ skyboy: the chancellor I mean _

_ skyboy: or the emperor now I guess  _

_ skyboy: there’s there’s chips in our head, controlling everything  _

_ skyboy: tano deactivated mine _

_ skyboy: the nightmares were real I’m so kriffing sorry  _

_ skyboy: I don’t even know if any of you have your communicators, whether they took them already  _

_ skyboy: I don’t even know who’s still a- _

_ skyboy: you fuckers stay safe, you better stay alive or I’ll kill you myself  _

  
  


_ _____________ _

  
  
  


_ skyboy: please please respond if you get this, I’m not sure I can do this on my own  _

  
  
  


_ ___________ _

  
  


_ skyboy: I don’t think it’s healthy to dream about murdering the chancellor so often  _

_ skyboy: I suppose it’s better than the other dreams I guess  _

  
  
  


_ _____________ _

  
  
  
  


_ skyboy: I passed by this planet, it had these weird looking wolf animals on it; wolffe you would have loved it  _

  
  
  
  


_ _______________ _

  
  
  


_ skyboy: it was skywalker??? This whole kriffing time _

_ skyboy: he was Vader _

_ Skyboy: all this time I. I wondered who could have turned on the generals like that, could have turned on us  _

_ Skyboy: I’m not sure this makes more or less sense  _

_ skyboy: I thought he understood, I thought out of everyone, he’s the one person who would understand the loss of identity  _

_ skyboy: I- we trusted him. We all trusted him.  _

_ skyboy: it’s,,, I- he was one of my closest friends??  _

_ skyboy: I hate him for this, for what he did to you all  _

_ skyboy: is it bad I still miss him so goddamn much  _

**[‘Skyboy’ changed their name to ‘Rex’]**

  
  
  


**__________**

  
  
  
  


_ Rex: I really hope these aren’t gonna get traced back to me. I disabled any sort of tracking shit, but you guys have fox & cody, and those assholes are way too good at hacking things  _

  
  
  
  


_ __________ _

  
  
  


_ Rex: I stopped at this planet, I needed fuel again  _

_ Rex: there was. there was this thing by where the ship was  _

_ Rex: buried in the sand and shit, I,,, I didn’t expect to see helmets but here we are  _

_ Rex: 501st blue. Even as scratched and faded, I’m pretty sure that colour is burnt into my brain _

_ Rex: I don’t think it’s quite hit me yet, that I’m the only one really left, at least until I get you assholes out _

_ Rex: I’m. Im not sure there’s even anybody left of the 501st  _

_ Rex: I hope that never really sinks in  _

  
  
  
  


_ ——————- _

  
  
  
  


_ Rex: you bitches promised me you’d never leave _

_ Rex: why is this the promise you had to break  _

  
  
  
  


_ __________ _

  
  
  


_ Rex: I,, I msss u asshilees _

  
  
  


_ __________ _

  
  
  


_ Rex: please ignore the earlier message. _

  
  
  


_ __________ _

  
  
  


_ Rex: I feel kriffing stupid messaging the chat like this, none of you guys will respond, I’m just talking to myself  _

_ Rex: I guess it just makes things feel a bit less lonely  _

  
  
  
  


_ __________ _

  
  
  


_ Rex: Do you think Jango knew about the chips? Knew what they were going to do to us? _

_ Rex: I wonder if he looked at us and knew exactly what he was dooming us to _

_ Rex: All to fuck with the Jedi. Or in palatines case, become a tyrant  _

_ Rex: none of us know how to let go of a grudge huh _

  
  
  


_ _____________ _

  
  
  
  


_ Rex: I keep calling him palpatine still _

_ Rex: maybe it’s bc sidious sounds cool as shit and he looks like a bantha’s testicles  _

_ Rex: fuck that bitch huh _

  
  
  
  


_ __________  _

  
  
  


_ Rex: hey remember when fox threw me over the side of a wall _

_ Rex: what was it with everyone and tossing me off of walls  _

_ Rex: that was so mean _

_ Rex: I didn’t have braincells to spare :(( _

  
  
  


_ __________ _

  
  
  


_ Rex: I can’t look in mirrors anymore  _

_ Rex: no more admiring my beauty I guess  _

_ Rex: not much to admire when I’m wearing a dead mans face lol  _

  
  
  


_ __________ _

  
  


_ Rex: It’s been what,,, 8 months since the order went out  _

_ Rex: I still can’t think about it too hard, still can’t think about our generals _

_ Rex: makes my head hurt too much,  _

_ Rex: the chips been deactivated, I hate the knowledge that it’s still in my head  _

_ Rex: but I can’t get it removed, it’s too close to the core parts of my brain; it could kill me  _

_ Rex: sometimes I’m not sure if that’s really a bad thing  _

  
  
  
  


_ _____________ _

  
  


_ Rex: Cody you’ve popped up a few times on news channels and shit,  _

_ Rex: glad to see that you’re being mind controlled, and you’re still the coolest bitch I know  _

_ Rex: I hope you’re okay, Vader doesn’t really leave you alone from what I know  _

_ Rex: maybe he’s too afraid you’ll put a blaster shot through his skull  _

_ Rex: it wouldn’t be undeserved  _

_ Rex: I hate ur armour, I’m just putting it out there  _

_ Rex: it’s so ugly  _

_ Rex: where is the FLAVOUR  _

_ Rex: I clowned u for the antenna on ur old armour, but I think I liked how stupid that was more than I like how stupid that new armour is  _

  
  
  


_ _____________ _

  
  
  
  


_ Rex: I’ve lost everyone, I don’t know where Kix ended up in all that, I never saw his name on death reports, I hope he’s okay _

_ Rex: same with Echo, I hope he’s safe, he deserves it; after everything  _

_ Rex: I dropped my slice of bread the other day and deadass sat there crying for 40 minutes  _

_ Rex: life is not going well  _

  
  
  


_ ____________ _

  
  


_ Rex: sometimes it hits me how much I miss you guys.  _

_ Rex: and isn’t that something I never thought I’d say  _

_ at least he’s pretty: damn man, you getting soft in your old age? _

_ Rex: YOU’RE LITERALLY OLDER THAN ME  _

_ at least he’s pretty: eh _

_ Rex: WAIT  _

_ Rex: WOLFFE?????? _

_ Rex: what the KRIFF _

_ at least he’s pretty: hey rex’ika  _

_ at least he’s pretty: finally got my shit together, you feel like taking a trip to where I am? _

_ Rex: send  _

_ Rex: send me your coordinates  _

_ Rex: god fucking dammit dude, I’ve missed you so much _

_ at least he’s pretty: yeah _

_ at least he’s pretty: yeah I’ve missed you too kid  _

  
  
  
  


_ __________ _

  
  
  
  


_ Rex: we’re doing it, we’re actually doing it  _

_ Rex: y’all better be alright, because we have,, a plan and shit now  _

_ Rex: we’re gonna get you fuckers out of there, I promise  _

_ at least he’s pretty: damn right we are _

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Read by @NOT BABY  _

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there-
> 
> figured I’d make sure the end isn’t totally depressing, no matter how tempting it was- hope you all enjoyed the last chapter tho ;)) 
> 
> shoutout to my sister and @thedisasternerd for encouraging this- 
> 
> can’t believe this is my first thing I post of 2021; it’s very on brand huh. I also have to be up for work soon and this is what I’m choosing to do instead 
> 
> tumblr: @forestgreengirl

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha,, I’m impulsive okay- theres not many chatfics and I really like chatfics, so I had to create one. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought!! Or any other ideas!! Or come scream at me on tumblr (@forestgreengirl)
> 
> \- forestgreengirl

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Group chats of chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665251) by [Bigbimess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigbimess/pseuds/Bigbimess)
  * [Communications Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780691) by [MageOfCole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfCole/pseuds/MageOfCole)




End file.
